Después de Todo
by Samara-sama
Summary: Bryan, Mariah y otros, han sido mandados a hospitalización... quiénes son los culpables? Yaoi
1. HERMANA

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, finalmente me decidí y empecé el otro fic de BeyBlade… esperando que este tb. les guste mucho!!

No creo que sea necesario decirles e indicarles que BeyBlade no me pertenece (bueno, sólo Tala que es totalmente mío, jeje)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 1 

**HERMANA**

"Si… probando… uno, dos… probando…"

"Tyson, deja de hacer tonterías frente a la cámara… está funcionando!" le decía el chico de coleta.

"Sólo quiero que en serio no nos vaya a fallar a la hora de la hora, sería terrible no captar los momentos emotivos entre hermanos…" decía mientras ponía ojitos de borrego.

"Tyson, si Kai te escucha decir algo así, créeme que va a tener que golpearte…" le decía Rei mientras reparaba la cámara que Tyson había desarreglado.

En el momento en el que Rei terminó su discurso, entraron Max y Kai, quienes se habían arreglado para dicho momento.

"Están listos chicos?" preguntaba un ansioso Max.

"Listos y preparados, en qué limosina nos iremos, Kai?" le preguntó Tyson.

Kai se limitó mirarlo y sonrió malévolamente.

"En la más lujosa, Tyson…"

"Eso será bueno!! No tengo ganas de caminar!!"

Rato después, el letrero de "Aeropuerto" finalmente se veía. Los chicos entraron al lugar.

"Em… bien… me encuentro en el aeropuerto al que vinimos de paseo turístico… por cierto, Kai nos trajo caminando por que dijo que la limosina no funcionaba. Mis pies están hinchados y estoy asoleado. Tengo mucha hambre por que Kai no me dejó desayunar y estoy cansado de la espera"

"Tyson!! Deja de gastar el cassette de la cámara y deja de hacer y decir tonterías frente a ella!" le reclamaba el chico chino.

"Lo siento Rei, me estoy quejando y todo esto es para que se de cuenta de lo mal que Kai nos trata" decía Tyson muy indignado.

"Escucha niño, si no te agradó el que nos viniéramos caminando, el que no te dejara desayunar y demás tonterías de las que te quejabas, puedes dejar la cámara y regresarte a tu casa!" le decía Kai ya enfadado de las tonterías de Kai.

"Vamos aguafiestas, no te enojes… sólo quiero que tenga completos hasta los primeros momentos en que la vimos!"

"No me agrada que él tenga la cámara… por qué se la dejaste, Rei?"

"Em… no te enojes Kai… es que cuando salimos se me estaba olvidando en la casa y él fue por ella… y se la quedó" sonrió el chico chino.

"Ninguno de ustedes tiene remedio" Kai estaba harto.

"Dejen de pelear… no te gustaría que te encontrara peleando de esa forma, o si?" preguntaba Max inocentemente.

"No… creo que no…"

"Vinimos de paseo turístico al aeropuerto y Kai me regaña por que dice que digo que decimos y que grabo tonterías en la cámara, pero es divertido que sepas que nos vinimos caminando y que tenemos hambre. También es divertido que sepas que nos encanta el hecho de que Kai nos esté molestando y que no me deje hacer lo que quiero frente a la cámara. Después de todo, serás parte de los Blade Breakers y creo que mereces que t contemos todo acerca de nosotros. Empecemos… yo soy el más fuerte, el campeón del mundo, el que derrotó a Tala hace tiempo, el que juega BeyBlade y le encanta, el que…"

"Tiene la boca más floja…" terminó Kai.

"Eso no es cierto"

"A no? Entonces por qué sigues hablando?"

"Es por que quiero que nos conozca!!"

"No es ningún bebé, sabe reconocer lo que es bueno y lo que eres tú" le contestó Kai.

"Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"lo que escuchaste!!!"

"Vuelve a repetir esas palabras!!"

"No es ningún bebé, sabe reconocer lo que es bueno y lo que eres tú" gritaba Kai

"No las vuelves a repetir!!"

"No es ningún bebé, sabe reconocer lo que es bueno y lo que eres tú"

"KAI!!"

"ESPERA, TYSON!!"

"AY!!"

"ESPERA!!"

"TYSON!!"

"NO TE METAS EN ESTO, MAX!!"

"REI!!!"

"TYSON!!"

"KAI!!!!"

"SUÉLTA MI COLETA!!"

"DEJA DE PISARME!!!"

Mientas ellos seguían su batalla campal, una chica los miraba asombrada desde la entrada de uno de los andenes. Tenía el cabello del color del de Kai, sólo que el de ella era completamente azul obscuro y en la obscuridad se le veía completamente negro. Traía muchas maletas cargando y parecía querer reírse por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar. Fue Rei el primero en notarla…

"Hola!!"

Con el grito de Rei, todos se detuvieron instantáneamente.

"Hola", les respondió la chica.

"A… Arisu…" Kai tartamudeó un poco.

La chica sonrió al ver a los 4 todos revueltos entre ellos, pero se impresionó de contarlos y ver que, efectivamente, sólo eran 4.

"En tus cartas me dijiste que eran 5…" le dijo la chica a Kai, quien finalmente logró zafarse de la tortura china de Tyson.

"Em… si… bueno… falta… falta…"

"Jefe… o mejor llámalo Kenny… él es el que falta" respondió Rei.

"Ah… qué lástima…"

La chica se volteó hacia uno de las maletas que traía y sacó 5 charolas de esas que dan en los aviones con comida.

"Y me costó trabajo sacar estos 5 sándwichs que me dieron en el avión…"

"O.o" fue la expresión de Kai.

"Si… las azafatas suelen ser muy, pero MUY cuidadosas con la comida que dan… con decirles que una de ellas pensaba en revisar mi equipaje, jeje…"

"SÁNDWICHS!!!!!" gritó la voz de Tyson.

"Yo quiero, yo quiero!!" dijo también Max muy emocionado.

Finalmente, los chicos decidieron llamar a casa de Kai y que por cualquier forma les mandaran aunque fuera una bicicleta equipada con un carro al lado, por que la chica traía muchas maletas que cargar… cuando les mandaron el auto, decidieron pararse en una heladería y conversar un rato.

"Y de dónde dijiste que vienes?" preguntó Tyson.

"De Rusia" respondió la amable chica.

"Ah ya… y… por qué vienes para acá?" Tyson hablaba con la boca llena.

"Bueno… a partir del escape de 4 de nuestros miembros, las cosas se volvieron pesadas en la abadía y…"

"Espera, el escape de 4 miembros?" preguntó impresionado Rei.

"Si… sus nombres son Tala, Bryan, Ian y Spencer. Un día se fueron sin dejar rastro. Eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando me llevaron frente a Boris. Yo creo que conocía a uno de ellos pero no estoy segura. Cuando Boris me dijo que empezarían los experimentos conmigo, creo haber conocido a uno de ellos. Me encerraron en una de las celdas por que tenía que probar resistencia. Si sobrevivía, seguramente me incluirían en el equipo de los Demolition Boys… pero antes empezaron a presentarse problemas con el equipo titular hasta que Boris decidió sacarme de la celda en la que me encerró. Ahí en fuera, nunca supe de nuevo de ellos, hasta que escaparon. Boris se enfadó mucho y me corrieron de la abadía… no entiendo muy bien y el por qué pero… lo hicieron, me sacaron de ahí" les explicó la chica.

"Si… sabíamos que Tala y el resto del equipo se había ido, pero no teníamos idea de que hubiera sido por problemas ahí" le explicaba Rei.

"Es obvio… los métodos de Boris son crueles… si el chico que me iba a visitar al laboratorio en el que me metieron era uno de ellos, les doy la razón por la cual se fueron… definitivamente, ellos no eran felices ahí" les explicaba la chica mientras su cara se tornaba en tristeza.

"Nunca fueron felices… ni nosotros tampoco podíamos serlo en ese lugar…" Kai recordaba.

"No… pero tú tuviste la suerte de salir pronto" le explicaba la chica.

Todos se pusieron a pensar. Los Demolition Boys no existían mas como equipo, pero los habían visto varias veces por el lugar. 

"Dejémonos de tonterías!! Estás afuera y es momento de celebrar!! COMAMOS MÁS HELADO!!" gritó Tyson para romper el incómodo momento.

"SI!! HACE MUCHO QUE NO COMO HELADOS TAN SABROSOS!!" gritó la chica, quien apoyaba la idea de Tyson.

"Has cambiado, Arisu…" murmuró Kai mientras veía cómo la chica se iba junto con Tyson a pedir más helado.

"Es agradable tu hermana, Kai" el chico chino le dijo a Kai, sonriéndole de paso.

Esta reacción de Rei, provocó que Kai se sonrojara un poco, misma acción que fue vista por la hermana de Kai, quien sonrió ante semejante momento.

"Has cambiado, Kai" murmuró la chica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Okashii Aki:** bueno, no es como pensaba que saldría todo pero… pues ya salió, jeje.

**Tala:** si, siempre haces las cosas al ahí se va

**Okashii Aki:** es que si no imagina lo aburrido que sería… yo sabría el final y después todo se vuelve predecible… mejor dejo que las ideas fluyan en capítulos y luego ya los junto para hacer la historia… así el final es inesperado hasta para mi, ja, ja!

**Tala:** no tienes remedio…

**Okashii Aki:** bueno, de antemano les agradezco sus reviews!!


	2. NUEVOS ENEMIGOS

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, regreso de la tumba para seguir escribiendo (aunque les pese!!)

**KYO:** Gracias por ser la primera!! ^-^ con gusto haré otra vez mi mayor esfuerzo para que este fic sea aceptado por lo menos… en fin, gracias por animarme, je, je.

**PANDORA:** AMIGA!!! Nunca te hubiera perdonado que no me recordaras la tonta frase esa que funciona para sacar de los baches a la gente… gracias por escribir y prometo ya no llorar… no que no, eso ya no sucederá. Ahora sólo espero que te quedes a leer y escribas RV aunque sea para saludar… sé que tu carrera es pesada y casi no te lo permite pero… ojalá que no me abandones, ji, ji.

Bueno, ojalá lo hayan notado ustedes dos chicas, pero creo que es una secuela de "La Noche, Una celda y…" de repente me dieron ganas de hacerlo, pero en fin, aún tengo que cambiar el summary para informarles que decidí hacer un yaoi entre Kai y Rei… o no?? Bueno, ya lo veré con el tiempo. Gracias por no abandonarme!! 

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 2 NUEVOS ENEMIGOS 

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya nos tardamos, no sea que se preocupen por nosotros" Kai hablaba mientras caminaba… sin darse cuenta de que hablaba y caminaba solo, pues el resto del equipo estaba viendo un acto de malabares ambulante…

"Cómo se atreven…" Kai se molestó por la actitud, mas no le quedó otra que caminar junto a ellos.

Los chicos estaban impresionados por que el malabarista comenzó a hacer piruetas en el aire, impulsado por otro de sus compañeros que le daba vueltas con los pies… 

"Escuchen, tenemos que irnos!!" Kai intentaba en vano hacerlos escucharle… hasta que tomó una drástica decisión.

"Bien… ojalá me hagan caso… me iré en la limosina y ustedes se quedarán aquí!!" gritó Kai… no hubo respuesta…

Kai decide hacer otro último intento… esta vez, sería directo al estómago de Tyson…

"En la limosina hay un pie de limón que me comeré yo solo si no vienen…" Kai empezó a caminar.

En ese momento, Tyson en ráfaga entró en la limosina, llevándose con él a Rei y Max, quienes se desilusionaron un poco por no poder ver el final del acto malabarista… Arisu caminó donde Kai.

"Se ve que los conoces bien"

"Bueno… a Tyson es fácil convencerlo con comida… así es él" dijo, mientras esperaba que su hermana subiera al auto.

Los chicos viajaron rápido de regreso a la mansión Hiwatari, Tyson estaba molesto por que no había el dichoso pie y los otros dos estaban tristes por no haber visto el desenlace de dicho evento. Finalmente, los chicos llegaron a la mansión, pero la limosina se detuvo justo en la entrada. Por medio de un teléfono dentro de la limosina (uy!!! Ese Kai!!! Millonario por donde lo quieran ver!!), el chofer le dijo a Kai que alguien estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la mansión.

Los Blade Breakers decidieron bajar y ver quien era. Arisu prefirió esperar dentro de la limosina, esperando a los demás.

"Vaya!! Tala, qué haces aquí!" dijo Tyson emocionado.

"Nada interesante… sólo vine a verlos. Me dijeron que estarían todos aquí" Tala les comentaba a los chicos.

Dentro de la limosina, Arisu estaba impresionada… había escuchado el nombre de Tala… el capitán de los Demolition Boys… lentamente, bajó del auto y miró atentamente al chico… efectivamente, era el chico que ella había conocido en la abadía, esa noche en la que pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir en la celda… el mismo chico al que le dio su pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, el mismo chico al que tenía que…

"Arisu, él es Tala Ivanov… pertenece a los Demolition Boys!" Tyson lo presentó.

Arisu lo miró atentamente. Tala también la miraba… pero parecía no recordarla o no reconocerla. Tala le extendió la mano a la chica.

"Mucho gusto…"

"Es mi hermana…" Kai le comentaba a Tala.

"Mucho… gusto…" la chica le dio la mano a Tala.

"Hermana de Kai, eh? Entonces eres otra Hiwatari. Eso es bueno por que esperemos ver que con esto Kai se ablande un poco" Tala sonrió.

"Claro…" Arisu respondía.

"Te sientes bien Arisu?" le preguntó Max al ver que la chica comenzaba a ponerse roja.

"No, me siento cansada… además estoy un poco mareada, creo que comí mucho helado" comentó ella.

"Bueno, entonces deberías descansar. Nosotros sabemos bien lo cansado que uno se siente cuando viaja por muchos lados…" le decía Max con una sonrisa enrome.

La chica atinó a sonrojarse ante Max.

Kai notó esto y no le agradó la escena.

Finalmente, los 5 chicos se metieron en la mansión. Cabe aclarar que hace mucho que el abuelo de Kai no vivía ese lugar, pues después de la derrota y todo eso, había tenido que empezar a esconderse de todo mundo… y a pesar de que llamaba a Kai seguido, la policía no había dado con él.

"Por qué no me esperan… yo llevaré a mi hermana a su habitación. Será mejor que ni siquiera intenten seguirme" decía Kai, conociendo a los chicos.

"De qué habla…" Tyson no entendía.

En ese instante, alguien llegó a la casa. Era Kenny seguido por Bryan, quienes habían ido a algún lugar… que por qué algún? Es que no habían querido decirle nada a nadie.

"Hola chicos" le decía Kenny a los presentes.

"Pensamos que no los encontraríamos aún. El portero nos dijo que habían salido hace rato y decidimos regresar después. Se puede saber a dónde fueron?" preguntaba Bryan.

"Claro! Les diremos a dónde fuimos siempre y cuando ustedes nos digan a dónde fueron" les sentenció Tyson.

"Bueno, la verdad es que fuimos a investigar…" Kenny terminaba.

"Investigar? De qué hablan?" preguntó Rei.

"Verán… hace dos días se han estado suscitando algunos hechos extraños. Recibimos una llamada de Emily hace unos días" jefe les explicaba.

"Emily? De las All Starz??" Max se impresionaba.

"Así es. Emily dice que recibieron la visita de unos jugadores… y que aplastaron a las All Starz como si fueran nada…" Kenny se admiraba.

"No entiendo" Tala estaba confundido.

"Si… es un nuevo equipo quizá… no tenemos ni la menor idea. Parece ser que este equipo no sólo es fuerte, sino que es muy cruel… no le dieron la cara a las All Starz por que la llevaban cubierta. Emily nos dijo que llevaban sólo túnicas negras largas que cubrían todo su rostro y no podrían reconocerlos pero… esos seres dejaron en un grave estado a Michael… está inconsciente y lleva así una semana. no saben qué fue lo que le hicieron, pero cuando la estrella del nuevo equipo se enfrentó a Michael no sólo lo hizo pedazos, sino que lo malhirieron en el campo… y nadie sabe cómo" Bryan les explicaba al momento de sentarse en el sillón.

"Un nuevo equipo? Eso suena interesante… no han venido a retarnos a nosotros" Tyson decía un poco pensativo.

"No… pero aún así, no logramos investigar mucho. parece ser que este equipo sólo ha atacado a dos… las All Starz y los White Tigers…"

"Los White Tigers?!!" Rei interrumpió a Kenny.

"Así es… ellos también fueron víctimas… y… creo que a quien dejaron en grave estado fue a Mariah…" decía Kenny mientras apretaba el puño.

"Eso no puede ser!! No puedo creer que no me haya enterado!! Cómo fue que ustedes supieron de loa White Tigers?!!" Rei estaba al borde de la locura. En esos momentos, llegó Kai con ellos.

"Bueno… las All Starz nos ayudaban con las investigaciones… eso nos llevó a saber lo de los White Tigers… chicos… creo que no tardan en venir por nosotros" Kenny sonó preocupado.

"De qué están hablando?" Kai preguntó.

"Hablamos del surgimiento de un nuevo equipo de BeyBlade… no sabemos mucho de ellos, sólo sabemos que son crueles… dejaron ya malheridos a Michael y Mariah… tememos que vengan por nosotros en cualquier momento" le resumía Bryan a Kai.

"Un nuevo equipo? Qué es lo que quieren?" Kai estaba extrañado.

"Eso es lo malo… no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que quieran" Kenny les explicaba.

"Seguramente lo que quieren es el título de campeones del mundo que conservamos nosotros…" Kai les decía a los chicos.

"No lo creo… están atacando por atacar… si nos quisieran derrotar, ya hubieran venido por nosotros" Max explicaba su punto de vista.

"Quizá es esto lo que esperan" Tala habló.

"A qué te refieres?" Tyson estaba intrigado.

"Verán… tengo la impresión de que esos chicos lo que quieren es confundirlos para después atacar. Es algo que Boris nos enseñó bien. Decía que para ganar, había que infundir miedo en tu contrincante. Es por eso que cuando nos enfrentamos en el torneo Mundial, nosotros abrimos con una exhibición, por que así todos comenzarían a tener miedo de nosotros y sería mucho más sencillo ganar… ellos quieren meterles duda y temor" Tala terminó de explicar.

En ese momento, s e hizo un gran silencio. Los chicos pensaban e el Torneo Mundial y todo lo que había pasado. Y si Tala tenía razón? De cualquier forma, poner a dormir un tiempo a Michael se necesitaba mucho… y Mariah tampoco era débil, así que debieron usar algo muy fuerte… o sus BeyBlades eran muy poderosos.

"Si vienen por nosotros, tenemos que estar preparados" Kai rompió el silencio.

"Si, tienes razón aguafiestas… no nos tomarán desprevenidos…" Tyson apoyó la idea de Kai.

"Debemos seguirnos entrenando" Rei finalmente habló.

"Nosotros les ayudaremos con gusto" dijo Tala, apuntando también a Bryan.

"Bien, si esos seres cobardes que no quieren dar la cara se presentan ante nosotros van a lamentarlo… y lo haremos por todo lo que han hecho hasta hoy…" Tyson se escuchó determinante.

Pensando en esta sarta de ideas, la noche había caído. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta. Mientras ellos maquinaban un plan para derrotar al nuevo equipo de BeyBlade, no se dieron cuenta que desde las alturas, en el segundo piso de la mansión, alguien los espiaba…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Okashii Aki:** Bien, este es el final de un capítulo más…

**Tala:** claro… oye… empezarás con tus sarcasmos de historia?

**Okashii Aki:** sarcasmos?? No te entiendo…

**Tala:** no importa. Mejor ponte a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo por que subes uno cada siglo.

**Okashii Aki:** º/ /º cierto… lo siento… pero ya me interesó la historia, así que no la dejaré en un tiempo.

**Tala:** siempre dices lo mismo y el caso es que luego no terminas nada…

**Okashii Aki:** º/ /º ya deja de decir cosas… mejor le paras, OK?

**Tala:** OK… bueno, les agradezco que dejen RV… ahora, ve a cambiar el sumary de la historia… esperando que empiecen a leerla ya…

**Okashii Aki:** si… PERO QURE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO LO HAGO POR QUE TÚ ME LO ORDENAS, SINO POR QUE YA LO HABÍA PENSADO ANTES, OK?

**Tala:** Si Aki… lo que digas.

**Okashii Aki:** bien! ^-^


	3. TRAS LAS SOMBRAS

Konichiwa!!!

Ya me cansé de saludar así… pensaré en otro saludo, je, je, je… bueno en fin, no importa. He de comentarles que estoy malita por que tengo una gripa que parecen dos gripas juntas, así que me siento un poco mal… y creo que el sentirme mal ma da fuga de ideas… (**Tala:** si, todas sus ideas se le van) TALA!

**KYO:** gracias por seguir conmigo, je, je. He de decirte que como a mi tb me cae muy mal Mariah, fue por ello que decidí lastimarla a ella y no a otro de los White Tigers… no sé, fue en la primera que pensé. Y si, lo acabo de decidir, haré mi segundo fic yaoi… así soy yo, lo decido todo en el momento, je, je…

Bueno, ya dejaré de hablar y mejor escribo antes de que me manden a freír espárragos por no empezar (**Tala:** yo ya hubiera dejado hasta de leer tu fic) Oye, no eres tan dulce como el que yo saco en el fic… me caes bastante mal… (**Tala:** no es cierto…) bueno, no, no me caes mal pero puedes empezar, así que cuídate… (**Tala:** O.o)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 3 

**TRAS LAS SOMBRAS**

Los chicos casi no habían dormido… (no era este el caso de Tyson) todos estaban muy preocupados por la conversación que tuvieron en la tarde, aparte de que detestaban enterarse de malas noticias. Kai les había propuesto a todos que se quedaran a dormir en la mansión esa noche, después de todo había muchas habitaciones… el único que no pudo en serio pegar una sola pestaña durante la noche, había sido Bryan, quien estaba sumamente preocupado por esto.

Bryan decidió pararse a media noche… no podía dormir así que pensó en caminar un tiempo en lo que todo pasaba, le tenía que dar sueño… definitivamente, esa noche de insomnio y la tensión que sentía, le hizo recordar las noches en la abadía… antes de irse, antes de ver a Tala llorando, antes que escapar fuera algo mas que un sueño… así solía pasar las noches… un ruido detrás de él lo sobresaltó.

"Lo siento" dijo la pequeña Hiwatari.

"Ah… eres la hermana de Kai, cierto?" Bryan le preguntó a la chica.

"Si… lo siento, es que escuché pasos afuera y pensé que alguien se había metido y…"

"No, regresa a tu cama si quieres… sólo era yo" Bryan le sonrió a la chica.

"No tengo sueño… yo… escuché su conversación en la tarde. Salí por que escuché cosas raras en mi cuarto y le iba a avisar a Kai cuando me enteré de todo lo que pasaba… lo siento, no suelo espiar pero… estaba en el tercer piso cuando todo eso lo hablaron" la chica parecía preocupada.

"Bueno… no importa… lo que hablamos no tiene por qué inquietarte. Los nuevos enemigos o amigos que aparecieron no han venido por aquí" Bryan le explicó.

"Je, je… es que… soy un poco miedosa…" la chica se sonrojó.

"Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?" Bryan le sonrió a la chica nuevamente.

"Si, me harías un gran favor" la chica terminó.

Ambos iban caminando hacia la habitación de la Hiwatari cuando escucharon nuevamente pisadas detrás de ellos…

"Qué fue…" Bryan se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás.

La chica se escondió detrás de Bryan. Lo que fuera que estaba detrás de ellos, se acercaba con rapidez… sus pasos eran más sonoros en cada momento…

Bryan estaba listo para romperle la cara a quien fuera que los estuviera siguiendo, pero repentinamente, las pisadas dejaron de escucharse… y en un momento, se escucharon lejos de ellos…

"He escuchado que cuando las pisadas de algo que no existe se escuchan lejos, es por que están cerca" decía la chica un poco espantada ya.

"Tranquila… sigamos caminando… por aquí cerca está la habitación de Tala, vayamos con él" Bryan le dijo a la Hiwatari.

Los dos caminaron rápido hasta su destino. Era obvio que Tala quizá estuviera dormido, pero no perdían nada con intentar hacer algo… morían ambos de miedo.

"Tala, abre, soy Bryan, abre por favor!" Bryan golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Tala. 

La Hiwatari estaba pepenada al brazo de Bryan, muerta de miedo, escuchando que los pasos se hacían sonoros y de repente desaparecían. En eso, Tala abrió la puerta…

Bryan tomó de la mano a la Hiwatari y ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas y ninguno de los dos hablaba… ambos estaban blancos.

"Qué les pasa" Tala les preguntaba un poco confundido.

"Es que… es que alguien está recorriendo la mansión" Bryan no sabía explicar.

"Deben ser los demás chicos, déjenme dormir!" Tala traía ojos de borrego medio muerto.

"No, espera, no nos corras ahora…" Arisu se pegó a la puerta del cuarto "Aún se escuchan…" dijo.

"Se escucha qué?" Tala ya no entendía.

"Las pisadas de las que te hablamos…" Bryan también estaba pegado a la puerta del cuarto.

Tala se pegó igualmente… entonces escuchó que alguien estaba corriendo afuera de su habitación. Pensando que era alguno de los chicos, Tala abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. En ese mismo momento, un BeyBlade color negro en su totalidad entró por la puerta, casi golpeando la cabeza de Tala.

"Maldición!!" Tala no entendía.

En ese momento, el BeyBlade dejó de girar… Tala se acercó al Blade y notó algo inusual en él…

"Es de plástico…" Tala dijo.

"Plástico? Qué habrán intentado hacer?" Bryan estaba confundido.

"Lo que sea que intentaron, ya no lo hacen mas… ya no se escucha nada…" Arisu les terminó diciendo.

"Miren, trae un papel aquí…" Tala despegó un pequeño trozo de papel que estaba pegado en el aro de defensa del Blade.

Tala abrió el papel y leyó su contenido:

"LA NOCHE ES MUY OBSCURA HOY… ES EL MOMENTO DE TEMBLAR"

"No entiendo nada!" Tala estaba sorprendido…

"Creo que es un reto…" Arisu terminó.

"Un reto? Pero de ser un reto, habrían ido detrás de los Blade Breakers!" Bryan estaba confundido.

"No… ellos no quieren enfrentar aún a los Blade Breakers… quieren enfrentarlos a ustedes…" la chica les dijo muy segura.

"Pero los Demolition Boys se desintegraron hace tiempo… hace mucho que no vemos a Ian o Spencer y no tenemos idea de su paradero!" Tala estaba más confundido que Bryan…

"No creo que eso les importe…" la chica miró a Tala…

Tala tuvo entonces un recuerdo fugaz… esa cara, esos ojos… bajo la obscuridad que los envolvía ahora… él creía conocer a la chica! Parecía su chica de la celda pero… esta era más fría que aquella que conoció.

"Te pasa algo Tala?" Bryan preguntó.

"No, no es nada… sólo… sólo estaba… un poco… impactado… vayamos con los demás a ver qué piensan ellos" Tala definió.

"Si, es lo mejor" ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida del cuarto.

En el momento en el que Tala pisó la salida del lugar, tres Blades se fueron encima de él. uno alcanzó a golpearlo en el brazo, Tala esquivó los otros dos, gracias a su entrenamiento en a abadía, estaba preparado para varias cosas.

"Qué fue eso!!" Tala se agarraba el brazo.

"No tengo ni la menor idea!" Bryan ayudaba a su compañero.

Detrás de ellos, escucharon un fuerte grito… era Arisu, quien desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro…

"Arisu!!" Tala gritó.

"Esto no está bien amigo!"

En ese momento, Kai, que había escuchado el grito, se aparecía a lo lejos.

"Qué sucede!!" Kai gritó.

"No te acerques!!! Puedes resultar lastimado!!" Tala le advirtió tarde.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, los Blades ya estaban en camino de Kai, a quien alcanzaron a golpear y dejar inconsciente en el piso…

"La noche es muy obscura hoy… es momento de temblar…" una voz muy grave les habló a Bryan y Tala.

"quienes son!!" Bryan no tardó en preguntar.

"Somos su peor pesadilla…"

Frente a ambos chicos, 4 personas encapuchadas aparecieron frente a ellos… todos iban de la misma forma. A ninguno se le veía la cara.

"Somos su pesadilla niños… somos lo mejor en batallas de BeyBlade… somos quienes van a derrotarlos aquí…" uno de los encapuchados dijo.

"Ni siquiera tiene un nombre?" Tala trataba de aplazar el momento.

"No lo necesitamos… sabemos que todos ustedes conocen de nosotros, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos…" el encapuchado terminó.

"Dónde está la chica!!" Tala preguntó.

"Ella está con nosotros… cuando esto termine, se las regresaremos…" el encapuchado dijo.

"Es para meter presión acaso?" Bryan empezaba a apretar su Blade, que traía dentro de la bolsa.

"Para meter presión y mas…" el otro sonrió.

Sin previo aviso, los encapuchados soltaron a sus Blades contra Tala y Bryan, quienes en reflejos rápidos hicieron lo mismo. Tala enfrentó al primer oponente y lo mandó volar pero…

"AHHH!" 

"BRYAN!!" Gritó Tala.

"Ustedes nunca serán como nosotros…" uno de los encapuchados se adelantó.

Tala estaba solo ya, ni siquiera vio venir al Blade que lo golpeó y dejó inconsciente…

A la mañana siguiente, Tala abrió los ojos. Alrededor de su cama, estaba todos, menos Kai, Bryan y Arisu…

"La chica…" fue lo que Tala primero preguntó.

"Ella se encuentra descansando como la bella durmiente que es en su habitación… Kai la cuida" Tyson le informó al pelirrojo.

"Qué fue lo que pasó…" Tala no recordaba mucho.

"Es lo que te queremos preguntar viejo… de repente estaban tomando sus siesta en la entrada de tu cuarto" Tyson trataba de hacer mejor el momento.

"Encontramos primero a Kai…" dijo Rei.

"Después a ti y Bryan y en la cama estaba la hermana de Kai" Max terminó el informe.

"No recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó" Tala empezó "Pero sé que fueron esos que hirieron a los otros dos… a Mariah y Michael…" dijo Tala con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

"Si, eso podemos notarlo… es momento de montar guardias… si esos tontos piensan que nos tomarán desprevenidos, no lo lograrán… no volverán a tocar a ninguno de nosotros" Tyson sentenciaba.

Nuevamente, como en a primer ocasión, una figura los espiaba desde la sombra de la habitación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Tala:** qué traes tú contra mi?

**Aki:** no, nada… sólo esperaba hacer más entretenido este fic… digo, llevo toda la tarde escribiendo fics… 

**Tala:** ay… deberías dejar de hacerme cosas…

**Aki:** no te preocupes… apenas es el tercer capítulo y me faltan todos los Blade Breakers, además de que no tengo idea de cómo llamar al nuevo equipo ^-^.

**Tala:** ay Aki!

**Aki:** bueno, nos vemos después, dejen RV por favor y gracias!!


	4. RELÁMPAGO NEGRO

Konichiwa!!

Por el momento, mi cerebro no anda bien, pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mi … (**Tala:** aprovechen!!! Eso no es muy seguido!!!) Gracioso!!!

**KYO:** cómo crees que no te voy a agradecer toda tu molestia??? CLARO QUE LO HAGO! La verdad es que los RV que llegan me hacen apresurarme con la historia y no dejarla trabada… (**Tala:** como la de Rurouni Kenshin???) ^-^ exacto! Y sabes? Yo también quiero saber qué quieren los malos… es un misterio… (**Tala:** _-_)

**PANDORA:** amiga!!! Ojalá que por lo menos te dejes la cutícula de tus uñas por que si no, no te vuelven a crecer!!! (**Tala:** y no te sientes culpable por eso???) Je, je… no…

**ARASHI:** gracias!! ^/ /^ siento mucho haber dejado el fic de RK, pero prometo ya terminarlo, es el último capítulo ya de ese fic… en fin, gracias por dejarme tu RV!!

**MIKAEL:** hola!!! Me da gusto que me hayas escrito, pero estaba leyendo que me dices que estás mal… no sé de lo que se trate pero métete esto en la cabeza… SIEMPRE VENDRÁN TIEMPOS MEJORES… siempre, siempre, invariablemente de lo que te pase. Funciona esa frase si en verdad la crees y te ayuda a salir de las depresiones, angustias, enojos, etc. cuenta conmigo si lo necesitas, OK?

Bueno, después de los amables RV de todos ustedes, los dejo con el capítulo (**Tala:** por fin…) ja, ja… gracioso…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 4 RELÁMPAGO NEGRO 

Tiempo más tarde, Tala se encontraba en su habitación completamente aturdido… las cosas no marchaban bien por ningún lado y el nuevo equipo había dejado una huella en su cabeza… en ese momento, el chico Hiwatari entró a la habitación de Tala.

"lo siento… estuve llamando a al puerta y nunca contestaste" Kai estaba mirando a Tala.

"lo siento, no te escuché" Tala seguía pensando.

"pensabas en lo que pasó?" 

"si… es algo inusual… no tienen motivo para atacar de esa forma, no pueden ser verdaderos jugadores de BeyBlade si se dedican a dañar a la gente" Tala sonaba indignado.

"tú hacías lo mismo…"

"em… bueno si pero… eso es cosa aparte… Boris me obligaba" 

En ese momento, entró Rei al cuarto.

"chicos, van a venir a desayunar o tendremos que empezar sin ustedes?" el chico chino les sentenció.

"vamos en un minuto, gracias" Kai le respondió inmediatamente.

"están pensando en lo que pasó ayer?" Rei estaba indagando.

Finalmente, todos se quedaron callados. No se escuchó absolutamente nada en los alrededores… lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, era grave y todos lo sabían. La noche anterior Kai, Tala o Bryan pudieron haber pedido incluso la vida durante el ataque, así que no se podían confiar y simplemente fingir que nada pasaba… no eran sólo sus vidas, sino que los compañeros heridos antes también dependían de esto.

"es mejor que no pensamos en eso ahora… no es momento. Tendremos tiempo para todo. Si queremos darles buena batalla, lo primero será que bajemos a desayunar" Rei dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"tienes razón" Kai había amanecido inusualmente amigable con Rei.

"bueno, de todas formas creo que no lograremos nada si nos quedamos sentados y pensando" Tala terminó.

Los tres bajaron al comedor, donde Tyson acababa ya con todo a su paso y Max le hacía competencia. Bryan estaba platicando muy entretenido con Arisu y el Jefe analizaba algunas cosas junto con Dizzy.

Al entrar los otros 3 chicos al lugar, todos abandonaron lo que hacían para mirarlos entrar, pues esperaban que por lo menos Tala les dijera algo, pues había sido uno de los que se había quedado más tiempo despiertos.

"cómo amaneciste?" sonrió la Hiwatari a Tala.

"mejor, muchas gracias…" Tala se sentó en una silla cerca de la Hiwatari y Bryan.

"nos asustamos con lo de ayer… quizá nos hubieran atacado sólo a nosotros dos por estar separados del grupo" Bryan comentaba.

"sólo estaban despiertos… lo bueno fue que los dejaron llegar a mi habitación" Tala comentó.

"quizá eso es lo que querías" la Hiwatari intervino.

"quizá, no podemos saberlo de todas formas. Dejemos de pensar en eso por el momento y desayunemos. Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me hizo crearme un vacío en el estómago y tengo hambre" Tala empezó a comer ante la mirada extraña de sus compañeros…

"pero… acaso la cabeza tiene algo que ver con el estómago?" la Hiwatari le preguntó en secreto a Bryan.

"no pero… así es Tala… raro" Bryan le afirmó.

"OK! ^-^"

Cuando terminaron de desayunar (o mejor dicho, cuando Tyson terminó de desayunar), todos los chicos se fueron a un área de entrenamiento dentro de la misma mansión de Kai. Tenían que estar preparados para todo lo que viniera…

"Bryan, tengamos un entrenamiento" Tala le dijo a su amigo.

"está bien… todo sea por entrenar"

Ambos chicos se prepararon para la batalla. Al grito de 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP, ambos Blades salieron disparados por sus dueños. El BeyBlade de Tala fue el que tomó la decisión y se estrelló contra el Blade de Bryan. Bryan no se quedó atrás, pues puso una defensa para poder soportar el conocido movimiento de su compañero. Tala, imaginando que su ex - compañero adivinaría su movimiento, retrocedió para poner a Wolborg finalmente en el campo.

"no me conoces ya Bryan… he mejorado tanto como no te imaginas!! Fuera de la abadía, no hay nada que pueda vencerme!!"

El pelirrojo se adelantó y Wolborg finalmente se escapó del Blade y Bryan trató de detenerlo con a fuerza del aire de Falborg… finalmente, el BeyBlade de Bryan fue el que salió de la plataforma.

"vaya que no mientes Tala… tu BeyBlade es muy fuerte ahora" Bryan recogió su Blade.

"es el tiempo que he pasado fuera de la abadía. Las cosas mejoran cada día" Tala estaba orgulloso de Wolborg.

En ese momento, detrás de Kai, Tala vio una ágil sombra que se movió repentinamente de lugar.

"qué fue eso?" Tala se sobresaltó.

"qué fue qué?" Bryan preguntó.

"es que detrás de Kai… había algo…"

"no… yo no vi nada…" Bryan estaba confundido.

"quizá estás aún sorprendido por lo que pasó ayer" Arisu le comentó a Tala.

"no… estoy seguro de que había alguien detrás de Kai!" Tala comenzaba asustarse.

"no sentí a nadie" Kai aún miraba detrás de él.

"es cierto, Tala no miente!!!" Rei gritó súbitamente.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver hacia donde Rei dirigía su mirada. Detrás de Max, una sombra volvía a moverse muy ágilmente. 

"espera, detente!!" gritó Tyson y empezó a correr.

"Tyson, no seas tonto!!" Kai salió corriendo detrás de Tyson.

En unos minutos, todos estaban corriendo detrás de Tyson, quien corría detrás de la sombra, a quien seguía con dificultad.

Poco a poco, se fueron perdiendo más en un espeso bosque perteneciente a la misma casa del Hiwatari. Tyson llegó al punto de perderse. Todos los demás lo buscaban con desesperación, pero el chico Kinomilla no aparecía. Kai perdió su rastro y esto lo enfurecía mas, pues sabía de lo que esos jugadores eran capaces.

"TYSON!!!!" gritaba Rei desesperado "TYSON, DÓNDE ESTÁS!!" el chico chino trataba de encontrar a su amigo.

Al mirar hacia su derecha, un Blade logró golpearlo… y el chico chino no supo más de sí…

Rato después, Rei despertaba… trató de incorporarse. El golpe que había recibido fue tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de nada mas a su alrededor. Con trabajo, el chino se puso de pie.

"por fin despiertas" una voz familiar le habló a Rei.

"quién eres!!" Rei miraba a todos lados, intentando encontrar el origen de la voz.

"hace mucho tiempo esperaba esto…"

Un Blade salió volando de entre los arbustos, pero no tocó a Rei. Éste inmediatamente supo que lo que el Blade buscaba, era un reto.

"bien, si es lo que quieres!!" Rei lanzó a Drigger.

Ambos Blades empezaron la batalla. Por un lado, Drigger mantenía su equilibrio, mientras que el otro Blade se veía tambaleante.

"vas a arrepentirte por esto, finalmente… Drigger será mío" la voz le sentenció al chico chino.

"inténtalo!!" Rei contestó.

El Blade del enemigo se fue nuevamente sobre Drigger… la velocidad era impresionante y Rei no tuvo oportunidad de verlo llegar. El otro Blade golpeó a Drigger y lo sacó volando, pero la agilidad de Rei y Drigger evitó que éste fuera vencido.

"jamás me vas a vencer así!!! Garra de Tigre!!!" Rei llamó a Drigger finalmente a batalla.

"eso es lo que esperaba…" la voz comenzó a sonar burlona "Ataque de Relámpago Negro!!!" la voz burlona invocó a la bestia bit…

"Relámpago… negro?" Rei quedó sorprendido…

Quizá fue esa distracción… cuando el relámpago negro cayó sobre Drigger, éste último no soportó la fuerza de tal ataque. Drigger salió disparado por los aires hasta que se encajó en el tronco de un árbol… después su anillo de defensa se despedazó. Rei quedó sorprendido ante la magnitud de tal ataque.

"ja, tu Blade es demasiado débil para enfrentar al mío"

Rei seguía aturdido por lo familiar que le era el ataque...

"Relámpago Negro? Dime, dónde aprendiste a usar esa técnica!!!?

Fue entonces cuando la misteriosa persona bajó de un gran árbol...

"tú eres uno de esos tipos que están atormentando al mundo del BeyBlade!!! Quiero que me digas quién eres!!"

El muchacho solo se limitó a decir...

"esta batalla es mía, y pronto Drigger también"

Entonces el muchacho desapareció entre los arbustos.

Rei confundido, regresó a la mansión donde todos le esperaban impacientes por su repentina desaparición y donde el chico chino empezó a relatar lo sucedido...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** listo!!! Otro capítulo terminado!!!!!

**Tala:** mm…

**Aki:** mm qué?!!

**Tala:** no, nada… sólo es una expresión…

**Aki:** mm qué?!!

**Tala:** no, nada… sólo le queremos agradecer al hermano de Aki, Resock, quien nos ayudó con la creación de este final y nos sacó del hoyo en el que estábamos por falta de imaginación…

**Aki:** ^-^ si, muchas gracias!!!

**Tala:** ahora, si quieren dejar RV, pueden hacerlo al hermano de Aki…

**Aki** – TALA!!! YO TAMBIÉN AYUDÉ!!!

**Tala:** ah si… si es cierto… pero tú no importas mucho…

**Aki:** ;_; sé que importo por que yo también aporté con parte de esta historia… ;_;

**Tala:** si, lo que quieras… bueno, gracias por los RV que dejen!!!

**Aki:** en caso de que haya!!!!

**Tala:** claro que habrá Aki… sólo no olvides que el final fue obra de tu hermano…

**Aki:** ;_;


	5. EMOCIONES

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, y regreso con otro capítulo!!! (**TalA:** si!!! Y yo empiezo a olvidar lo amargado que soy!!!! Vivir con Aki es vivir con un payaso y te hace reír mucho!!!) TALA!!!

**DARK LILITH EVOLUTION:** gracias por apoyarme!!! ^-^ . La verdad la ayuda de mi hermano me sirvió y hoy tengo que sacar el fic yo sola, y gracias por tus comentarios, je, je… estoy viendo que los Blade Breakers no son los únicos que se asustan fácilmente… (**Tala:** qué insinúas?) no, nada… que te quiero… (**Tala:** mm…) Gracias Lilith por el RV!!

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 5 

**EMOCIONES**

"pero no te dijo nada mas Rei?" Tyson estaba desesperado por saber lo que pasaba.

"no… lo que te dije fue todo" Rei estaba aún un poco confundido.

"esto es grave… se llevaron a uno de nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta… tendremos que empezar a hacer más atentos a las cosas" Tala estaba igual que todos (O.O)

"de todas formas ya pasó… creo que todos deberíamos relajarnos. Si nos empezamos a alterar, no arreglaremos nada" la Hiwatari terminó.

"me parece bien… pero…" Rei aún titubeaba.

"tranquilo… no creo que sean tan tontos como para atacar el mismo día, es una reverenda estupidez" Tyson decía para poder tranquilizar a su amigo.

"está bien…" Rei terminó por irse a su cuarto.

Lo que había pasado dejó tan confundido a Rei… recordar el ataque de Relámpago negro lo dejó frío… ese ataque, le había recordado a Lee… quizá Galeon estaba en manos de otra persona y… entonces recordó que los enemigos habían atacado a los White Tigers… 

"te encuentras bien Rei?" Kai abrió la puerta muy lentamente…

"Kai! Me impresiona verte aquí" Rei contestó.

"lo que pasa es que me quedé un poco preocupado" Kai se sinceró con Rei.

"no importa… todos nos encontramos igual" Rei se tiró en su cama.

Kai entró en el cuarto, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba Rei.

"y qué estabas pensando…" Kai intentaba hacer conversación.

"en Galeon… de los White Tigers…" Rei le respondió a Hiwatari.

"ah, ya veo…" el Hiwatari bajó la mirada.

"es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que los atacaron y que mandaron a Mariah al hospital… deben ser fuertes… destruyeron el anillo de defensa de Drigger…" Rei le confesó a Kai.

"si destruyeron a Drigger, será mejor que se lo des a Jefe para que lo arregle. Si nos enfrentamos a ellos en algún momento, tenemos que estar listos y tener buenas defensas" Kai intentó sonar seguro y filosófico.

A las palabras de Kai, Rei soltó unas pequeñas risas.

"qué sucede?" Kai estaba confundido.

"no, nada… es que sonaste muy… líder" Kon le dijo al peliazul.

"muy líder? No entiendo…" Kai estaba perdido.

"no, no importa… de todas formas es una tontería" Rei seguía riendo.

"nada que venga de ti es tontería" Kai soltó la lengua sin escuchar sus propias palabras.

"qué?" Rei dejó de reír instantáneamente.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro… era una sensación incómoda y peligrosa para ambos, pero no podían evitarlo. Simplemente el momento estaba surgiendo… Rei entendió entonces que Kai no había ido a su habitación simplemente por que si, sino que había un motivo oculto en eso… los rostros de ambos chicos se empezaron a sonrojar al tiempo que un reloj de pared por ahí perdido marcaba los segundos.

"tengo que irme" Kai rompió todo encanto.

"irte?" Rei reaccionó.

"si…" Kai estaba ansioso.

"si, entiendo" Rei sonó resignado.

"nos vemos en la comida. Descansa" Kai se iba a ir.

"espera Kai…" Rei alcanzó a detener al líder.

"qué sucede" Kai volteó a ver al chico chino.

"gracias por preocuparte por mi" Rei le sonrió al peliazul.

"soy el líder y debo preocuparme por ustedes" Kai contesto en forma evasiva.

"Kai…"

"qué sucede"

Rei se acercó al borde de la cama… se quedó unos momentos callado, mirando a Hiwatari, a quien el color rojo de sus mejillas le combinaba con el azul de su cabello.

"no es nada importante" Rei se sentó en el centro de la gran cama.

"bien… me voy, vendrán a avisarte cuando la comida esté lista" Kai le dijo al chino.

"vendrás tú?" Rei pensaba en quizá una segunda oportunidad…

"te avisarán…" Hiwatari dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al salir, Kai se recargó en la puerta de Rei muy tenso por la situación. Suspiró, pero el color rojo de sus mejillas no se iba y eso le preocupaba un poco. Sentía su corazón a mil por hora a pesar de que en el momento no lo había sentido igual… quizá Kai era de reacciones retardadas.

"encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con un lindo chino de pelo negro y de coleta que tiene un BeyBlade llamado Drigger?" la Hiwatari había aparecido.

Kai miró a Arisu y ésta le sonrió.

"ya le dijiste que está locamente enamorado de él?" la Hiwatari le sonrió a su hermano.

"Arisu… tú… tú no piensas que yo…" Kai se quedó callado.

"que eres raro? No… no suelo pensar eso… no tengo derecho a meterme. Además… buen ejemplar Kai… Rei es muy guapo!" la Hiwatari terminó diciéndole a su hermano mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"deja de decir esas cosas…" el color rojo en el rostro del Hiwatari era más fuerte ahora.

"no te pongas así hermano! Sé que las cosas saldrán como te las imaginas en esa cabeza loca que tienes!" la Hiwatari concluyó

"justo como me las imagino?!!" Kai se sonrojó al nivel máximo…

"no andes pensando esas cosas!!!" la Hiwatari le reclamó.

"voy a ver cómo va la de la comida!!" Kai se fue caminando rápido.

"has cambiado… mucho…" la Hiwatari más que mirar con alegría a su hermano, lo veía con tristeza…

El rato pasó y todos terminaron de comer (si, hasta Tyson) y se fueron directamente al gimnasio que habían ocupado unas horas antes de que Rei desapareciera. Todo fue de viento en popa, nada parecía ir mal. Tala y Bryan entrenaban juntos, mientras que Kai y Tyson se encargaban de otro entrenamiento. Jefe estaba reparando el BeyBlade de Rei y Arisu platicaba con Max, quien esperaba a Rei para poder ser oponente y poder probar a Drigger mejorado.

"y… sé que tú eres bueno en la defensa" Arisu le comentaba a Max.

"si… soy el rey de la defensa!" Max le decía orgulloso a Arisu.

"cómo ves toda esta situación Max…" Arisu bajó la mirada.

"no lo sé… es que todo ha sido tan repentino… te he de decir que tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, especialmente por que creo que el BeyBlade de Rei sea el único que deba ser reparado" Max dijo con mucha sinceridad.

"si, lo creo… es… es increíble…" Arisu se veía preocupada.

"y tú sabes jugar BeyBlade?" preguntó Max.

"si!" dijo la emocionada chica.

"quieres jugar?" preguntó el chico güero.

"no…" Arisu contestó.

"no? Pero dijiste que sabías jugar…" Max estaba completamente perdido.

La chica tomó aire y miró a Max.

"si, sé jugar BeyBlade pero no juego… no me gusta mucho que digamos" la chica se veía un poco a la defensiva.

"y por qué? Es un buen juego…"

"lo sé… el BeyBlade me gusta mucho… pero siempre que juego salgo de control y destruyo Blades… a pesar de que no tengo una Bestia Bit… es sólo con ataques… por eso no me gusta jugar, no me gusta reventar Blades" la chica terminó.

Finalmente, Jefe terminó la reparación de Drigger y fue probado frente a la defensa de Max, a la que derrotó. Drigger era nuevo y mejorado.

"esta vez estoy listo para lo que venga!" Rei estaba emocionado.

"si, no te confíes campeón… aún nos falta entrenamiento" Tyson decía.

Los chicos fueron a cenar (N/A: que pasa conmigo!!! Estos chicos se la pasan comiendo!!!! **Tala:** mm… se parecen a ti… ^/ /^) y al terminar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones…

"quieres que te acompañe?" el pelirrojo le decía a la Hiwatari.

"me daría mucho gusto y alivio!" la Hiwatari le contestó a Tala.

Ambos chicos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión Hiwatari hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la chica.

"gracias…" Arisu estaba un poco sonrojada. En todo el camino no cruzaron una sola palabra.

"tenía que hacerlo… no podía permitir que algo malo te pasara… como pasó en la abadía…"

En ese momento, Arisu miró a Tala muy impactada…

"sé que eres tú, ese día me di cuenta…" Tala respondía con palabras a la impresión de la Hiwatari "nunca pensé que fueras hermana de Kai, pero ahora entiendo tu estancia dentro de la abadía… era obvio si eras nieta de Voltaire… me dolió tanto haberte perdido ahí dentro… no… no pude creer cuando volví que no estuvieras en el mismo lugar" Tala comenzaba a hablar pausadamente, cortado por el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

"cómo supiste que yo era la chica de la celda…" la Hiwatari no entendía al pelirrojo.

"fue sencillo cuando te vi en el cuarto a media luz e iluminada por la luna… tu cabello era idéntico a de ella y el terror en tu cara era igual al de ella la primera vez que nos vimos… no te puedo confundir… eres mi chica de la celda, esa que me dio el pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas que ni yo mismo noté" Tala terminó, hablando con dificultad.

Arisu se recargó en la puerta de su cuarto… miraba a Tala muy impresionada. Ella tenía la sospecha, lo había visto, pero nunca había afirmado nada y mientras él no le dijera que tenía razón, ella no iba a hablar… pero ahí estaba Tala… reconociéndola…

"buenas noches…" Arisu abrió la puerta de su cuarto rápidamente.

"espera… no pretendo que las cosas sean igual aquí que como lo fueron en la abadía, eso no es lo que quiero. Sólo confírmame que eres tú la chica que yo encontré esa noche en la que no podía dormir… confírmame que eres la chica de la celda, por favor!" las palabras de Tala eran desesperadas…

Arisu se detuvo al abrir la puerta…

"lo soy…" Arisu entró en su habitación sin decirle nada mas a Tala.

Tala sonrió, aunque el nudo en su garganta aún era grande.

Esa noche pasó sin pena ni gloria… no hubo nada anormal y los chicos pudieron dormir cómodamente… bueno, casi todos, exceptuando a exactamente 4 de ellos…

"por qué no puedo dormir!! No debo pensar en tonterías, debo concentrarme!" Kai daba vueltas en su cama.

Desde hacía un rato, había estado pensando en lo que pasó con Rei…

"esto no está bien… no dormir no está bien…" el chico chino daba vueltas en su cama, igual que Kai, sólo que en distintas habitaciones.

Arisu se encontraba llorando en su cuarto… había encontrado a Tala, la persona que la reconfortó dentro de la celda aquella noche de frío pero…

Tala simplemente miraba el techo. La decoración era bonita y su corazón saltaba de emoción al recordar lo mucho que sufrió cuando la chica de la celda se fue… pero ya la había encontrado… y so es todo lo que en esos momentos le importaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** AJAJA!! Este capítulo fue romántico…

**Tala:** si, lo noté.

**Aki:** espero que lo disfruten y perdonen si me veo seca a momento de los momentos emotivos pero… como que soy más dramática y de acción que romántica, pero saco de mi lo mejor que puedo sacar.

**Tala:** ya lo han de haber notado.

**Aki:** Tala, andas extraño…

**Tala:** em… no… no es nada ^.^U

**Aki:** Tala?

**Tala:** gracias por los RV!!!

**Aki:** TALA!!


	6. A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, y regreso con mi historia que ya tengo bastante olvidadita en el infierno y quiero traerla de allá para poder seguir con mis capítulos…

**AKIRA DEVHA:** Aki!! Qué bueno que me escribes!! Lo siento, sólo agradezco los RVS, je, je… em, bueno, déjame contestarte tus puntos que me dejaste en el RV…

*¬* Kai/Rei... Y clásico, Kai se niega a aceptar lo que siente 

sólo habrá que leer los capítulos… a lo mejor y pasa algo.

Pregunta, ¿por que la mayoría del tiempo te refieres a Arisu como "la Hiwatari"? 

Por que Arisu es hermana de Kai y pues… creo que deben apellidarse igual, digo yo ^-^

3. Nota: En el 4º capitulo escribiste el apellido de Takao como "Kinomilla", pero se escribe "Kinomiya"

GOMEN!!! Lo siento, no había visto esa faltota, perdón, perdón!!! Lo siento mucho, en serio, perdón… no lo noté cuando lo escribí, perdón, gomen, gomen, gomen…

XD Kai es medio – perve... 

AJAJAJAJAJA!!! SÍ ES CIERTO, AJAJAJA

5. Otra pregunta: ¿Habrá Tala/Arisu?

Em… no sé, a lo mejor, quizá sólo amiga… no sé.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones amiga!!! En verdad que si ^-^ 

**MIKAEL MUDOU:** mm… bueno, no te respondo mejor tu primer RV… gracias por tus comentarios amigo y NUNCA olvides que puedes contar con TODOS los que escribimos en esta sección… después de todo, dicen que los escritores (o intento de escritores como es mi caso) deben apoyarse… y sabes por qué? Por que comparten el mismo arte… escribir!! ^-^ además de que eres un chavo muy chido, cómo no apoyarte?? Y LUEGO QUÉ HACEMOS SIN UN ESCRITOR DE TU TALLA?? DIME, DIME!!! (**Tala:** intermedio… a Aki le dio un paro cardíaco y la tuvimos que llevar a un hospi… se le complicó además la pulmonía que ya trae por no cuidarse) AJAJA… em… no importa, ya estoy bien Tala, gracias… (**Tala:** OK…)

**KYO – CHAN:** (**Tala:** AJAJAJAJA!!! QUÉ BUENO, SE LO MERECEN ESOS BLADE BREAKERS!!! ES VERDAD,SON UNOS MIEDOSOS!!!) em… Tala… no quiero… inoportunarte, pero es que… bueno… em… cómo lo digo… TÚ FUISTE UNO DE LOS QUE SE ESPANTÓ CON LA SOMBRA!! (**Tala: **a pues si… se me había olvidado que estaba en el fic… ^-^) _-_ 

Ya los dejo con la siguiente parte por que ya es tarde y tengo sueño, además de que no he podido tomar coca cola el día de hoy estoy medio dormida… (**Tala:** bueno, no hay problema, puedes tomar de mi coca ^-^) OH SI! ESO ES TODO TALA!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 6 

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

"tengo que llegar… debo advertirles de esto…"

A la mañana siguiente, la mansión Hiwatari estaba como pueblo fantasma… ninguno de los chicos había despertado o no querían salir de sus cuartos. Tyson fue el primero en salir.

"es un día perfecto para ponerme a entrenar…" Tyson se veía con ánimos esa mañana…

"buenos días Tyson" una conocida voz le habló desde atrás al chico japonés.

Al voltear, detrás de él estaba Max con Arisu, quienes se habían encontrado en el camino y habían decidido ayudarse a entrenar…

"buenos días Max, buenos días Arisu, cómo durmieron ayer?"

"como bebés… creo que nada me hubiera despertado ayer" Max sonreía.

"yo dormí un poco… incómoda, pero nada que no solucione, gracias. Tú cómo pasaste la noche Tyson?" Arisu le preguntó al chico de Dragoon.

"EXCELENTE! Creo que todo esto me hizo dormir ayer como un bebé, igual que a ustedes" Tyson terminó sonriendo.

"entrenamos un poco Tyson?" Max le preguntó al chico Kinomiya.

"si! Eso es a lo que venía viejo!"

"perfecto… yo es daré la salida" Arisu les sonrió a ambos chicos.

"espero que estés listo para morder el polvo Max!"

"yo espero no morder mucho, Tyson!"

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!"

Ambos Blades salieron al término de la frase. Tyson tomó la iniciativa inmediata, pero la defensa de Max no le permitió avanzar mucho. Tyson presionaba con choques al Blade de Max, pero había que recordar que Max era un experto en la defensa… su Blade no se comparaba en serio con los de otros. Max decidió atacar en uno de los descuidos de Tyson.

"Draciel!!!" Max gritó.

"Dragoon!!" Tyson siguió a su compañero.

Ambas bestias bit salieron a unísono… Dragoon se lanzó sobre Draciel y provocó que el Blade de Max comenzara a tambalearse. Tyson aprovechó esto y nuevamente lanzó una envestida contra el Blade de Max, dando en la parte inferior del Blade. Max, por no quererse dar por vencido, mandó a Draciel a poner esa sólida defensa… en un momento, todo el estadio estaba lleno de tierra y ambos jugadores vieron sus Blades detenidos en el suelo.

"Max! has adelantado mucho!" Tyson estaba sorprendido.

"bueno, soy el Rey de la Defensa!" Max seguía orgulloso de sí.

"ya lo creo Max… eres bueno en esto!" Arisu le sonrió a Max, provocando que éste último se sonrojara.

"entrenan sin nosotros? Quién es dio permiso de entrar en este estadio?" Kai aparecía justo frente a los jugadores.

"Kai! No me digas que amaneciste con el pie izquierdo hoy…" Tyson quería alterar tan temprano a Kai.

"no, amanecí de buenas hoy, peor para ti por que tengo en mente muchos ejercicios para hacer de tu Blade toda un arma de destrucción" Kai sonrió malévolamente.

"Blade de destrucción? NUNCA KAI! Yo no rompo Blades!"

"y qué me dices de los Blades de los Dark Bladers?" Max sonrió.

"oye genio, recuerda que tú también reventaste a esos Blades!" Tyson se sentía acorralado.

"si, pero yo no ando pregonando que nunca he reventado un Blade" Max seguía orgulloso.

"mm… suerte que tienen" Arisu se sentó e una de las bancas.

"suerte? De qué hablas?" Tyson estaba confundido.

"siempre que juega, ella revienta Blades" Max le dijo rápidamente a Tyson.

"y tú cómo sabes eso?" Kai estaba confundido.

"^-^ por que ella me lo dijo" Max sonrió nuevamente.

"y cuándo hablaste con mi hermana?!!" Kai comenzaba a alterarse.

"ayer por la tarde, mientras esperábamos la nueva intervención de Drigger…" Max seguía sonriendo, pero la sonrisa iba desapareciendo mientras la ira de Kai crecía.

"y por qué platicaban?" Kai se acercaba a Max.

"por que no teníamos nada qué hacer" Max comenzaba a retroceder.

"y quién te dio permiso?" Kai ya estaba sobre el cuello de Max.

"no tienes que dame permiso para hablar con amigos Kai…" Arisu intervino a tiempo.

"buenos días a todos" la voz de Tala distrajo a todos.

Al instante, Arisu se sonrojó.

"vaya! Por fin despiertas! Quizá un poco más de dormir hubiera sido mejor, Tala… pensé que eras el bello durmiente" Tyson seguía intentando poner de malas a alguno de ellos.

"quieres pelea Tyson?" Tala lo miró retadoramente.

"nada me vendría mejor!!" Tyson ya preparaba a Dragoon.

"chicos! Tienen que venir a ver esto!!" Rei apareció repentinamente sobre las escaleras de la mansión.

Todos fueron corriendo detrás de Rei, quien los llevó al cuarto de Bryan… el cuarto estaba en completo desorden, la cama estaba rota a la mitad y lo más importante… Bryan no estaba por ningún lado…

"dónde está Bryan!" Tala comenzó a enloquecer.

"no lo sé, cuando escuché que alguien peleaba aquí dentro entré y no vi a nadie!" Rei les explicaba.

"es que esto es un desastre…" Tala se puso a buscar detrás de todas las puertas del lugar, estaba desesperado… 

"tranquilo Tala, no podemos hacer mucho ahora" Rei trataba de detener a Tala…

"por lo menos podríamos mirar hacia el techo" Arisu estaba perdida en el techo del cuarto…

"A LA LUS DE LA LUNA"

Un letrero se alzaba con pintura negra en el techo del lugar. La pintura parecía haber sido puesta hacía ya mucho tiempo, quizá antes de que se "llevaran" a Bryan. Al parecer, la persona que lo había puesto, no estaba interesada en tener una buena apariencia…

"además, tiene una falta de ortografía" Tyson decía para intentar amenizar la situación.

"no es momento para jugar Tyson! Bryan acaba de desaparecer!" Tala seguía un poco alterado.

"a la luz de la luna…" Arisu estaba intrigada.

"tenemos que encontrar a Bryan!!" Tala ya no sabía cómo hacerles entender que Bryan podría correr un gran peligro.

"empecemos a buscar por la mansión…" Tyson reaccionó ante la llamada desesperada de Tala.

Al momento, todos se fueron a buscar a Bryan… buscaron por todos lados, no quedó ni un solo hueco de la mansión sin ser revisado… y Bryan no estaba por ninguno de sus rincones.

"no lo creo… no lo creo" Tala se lamentaba no haber estado con su amigo.

"no tuviste la culpa Tala" Tyson no entendía la desesperación de su amigo.

"no tienen idea de lo que es perder a un amigo, no la tienen!!" Tala parecía perder el juicio.

"tranquilo…" Arisu se hincó frente a Tala "lo encontraremos esté donde esté" Arisu le sonrió a Tala, quien casi de inmediato se tranquilizó.

"no podemos dejar esto así!" Kai golpeó una de las paredes "esos imbéciles juegan con nosotros como mejor les parece!!"

"tranquilo Kai, no resolveremos nada si nos enojamos por algo en lo que no tuvimos culpa" Rei trataba de tranquilizar a Kai.

"es que… cómo… cómo…" Kai suspiró.

Rei se acercó a él y puso una mando sobre el hombro de Kai"

"no les debemos temer… es lo que ellos buscan y Tala nos lo dijo" Rei le sonrió a Kai.

Kai se sintió mejor al ver la sonrisa del chico chino y de inmediato se tranquilizó.

"por el momento, sólo nos queda esperar… quizá nos den algún incentivo…" Max sugirió.

El rato pasó y ninguno se había movido mucho de el lugar donde estaba… la noche estaba cercana y los muchachos apenas estaban unos centímetros lejos del lugar de origen. A veces alguno salía a comer algo (como fue el caso de Tyson) volvían a las posiciones originales. Ya entrada la noche, la mayoría decidió irse a su cuarto, menos Tala, quien aún estaba lamentándose por lo estúpido que había sido.

"no es justo…" Tala se repetía una y otra vez.

"no tiene que se todo justo en la vida" Arisu se había quedado con él.

"mi mejor amigo no está y eso parece no importarle a nadie!" Tala recriminaba la indiferencia del resto.

"Tala… no me siento segura aquí, vámonos…" la chica intentaba convencer al pelirrojo.

"vete tú si lo deseas…" Tala le contestó sin ganas a Arisu.

"bien… buenas noches Tala" Arisu se levantó molesta y salió del cuarto.

Al salir Arisu, se empezó a sentir un frío indescriptible… repentinamente, el ruido de una ventana que se rompía llamó la atención no sólo de Arisu, sino que de Tala y el resto, quienes salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones. 

"fue… fue en el cuarto de mi hermano!!" Arisu les dijo a todos los presentes y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

Cuando el grupo llegó, la habitación estaba en completo desorden, como la de Bryan… la diferencia era que Kai estaba ahí… y Bryan estaba en el suelo.

"Bryan!!" Tala se apresuró a llegar a su compañero.

"hermano!!" la chica llegó con Kai.

"a la luz de la una…" Rei reflexionaba.

"si… ellos atacaron en la noche… y a la luz de la una…"

Afuera de la habitación, una hermosa luna llena iluminaba extrañamente a ambos jugadores de Blade…

Rato después, Kai despertó en su casa, pero Bryan tuvo que ser hospitalizado…

"no entiendo nada de lo que pasó" Arisu estaba confundida.

"no yo… no recuerdo nada, detesto desmayarme cuando se me necesita" Kai tenía la cabeza vendada…

"Kai… esto ya no es divertido, son ataques muy seguidos" Arisu le decía con preocupación a su hermano.

"lo sé… sólo falta que Bryan despierte y nos diga lo que le pasó" Kai reflexionaba.

"pasará mucho antes de eso… y podrían matarnos a todos" Arisu estaba muy inquieta.

"lo sé… lo sé muy bien hermana"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Tala:** y otro capítulo más de misterio…

**Aki:** tranquilo… dentro de poco ya se sabrán algunas cosas…

**Tala:** el siguiente capítulo?

**Aki:** puede ser ^-^

**Tala:** OK!

**Aki:** bueno, les agradezco sus RVS!!

**Tala:** si, mil gracias!!


	7. EL SUEÑO DE REI

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, me encuentro aquí escribiéndoles una nueva parte… la verdad es pero que no se hayan molestado por que me taré mucho en subirla, pero… es que me internaron en el hospi hace unos días por una fuerte pulmonía que me dio… pero a la noche yo ya andaba parada de la cama y haciendo amistad con las enfermeras ^-^ quienes me prestaron la computadora y me dejaron meterme al msn como… 10 minutos, ajaja! Y me dejaron hacer otras cosas. Apenas salí hoy en la tarde (de hecho tengo como 1 hr. en mi casita, salí como 3:30 p. m.) En fin, de todas formas, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic ^-^

**KYOKO YAGAMI:** hola!! Gracias por escribirme!! Me da mucho gusto encontrar tus RVS en mis historias ^-^ y… pues ya verás este capítulo, está lleno de sorpresa, especialmente a aquellas que me pidieron yaoi… (em… creo que sólo fueron 2) pero en fin, gracias!!

**PYRO:** te puedo decir así, verdad???? Es que me gusta más que el otro (em… además de que lo recuerdo mejor ^o^) POR SUPUESTO QUE ERES UN ESCRITOR DE TALLA! Eres bueno escribiendo, no cualquiera imagina nuevos integrantes con todo y bestias bit, no cualquiera imagina los nombres de todas esas bestias bit y las dibuja y todo… inventa sus ataques, etc., etc.… no cualquiera hace eso, por eso creéme que te admiro mucho (**Tala:** si… se frustra cada vez que ve que tú SÍ tienes imaginación…) T_T siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Pero fuera de broma y dejando a Tala a un lado, sí me gusta mucho tu imaginación y te considero uno de los mejores escritores de BeyBlade, así que JAMÁS te me desanimes, OK??? Prométeme que no lo harás o me voy a enojar!! (**Tala:** tranquila Aki… recuerda que acabas de salir del hospi) SI! Y ESO QUÉ?!! (**Tala:** recuerda lo que dijo el doctor… nada de corajes) º/ /º es cierto… PERO SERÁ CULPA DE PYRO!!!!!!!! (**Tala:** _-_ )

**NËKÖ:** gracias por escribirme! ^-^ te lo agradezco en serio y no te preocupes… aquí va un poco de lo que me pediste mujer, en serio que si! ^-^

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPÍTULO 7 

**EL SUEÑO DE REI **

"Han pasado ya varios días… no hemos sabido nada del nuevo equipo y Bryan sigue sin despertar. Kai no tiene muchos recuerdos que nos puedan guiar a algo. Hemos estado buscando información, pero parece que nos la quitan toda de las manos. Hace poco, Dizzy se infectó con un virus que borró todos los registros de lo que pasaba. Ya no tenemos más información y eso nos preocupa un poco.

Hemos estado entrenando día y noche. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado por todo esto, pero no me desanimo. Tenemos fuertes jugadores, aunque estamos dispersos.

He de contarte, que Tyson está detrás de Max para donde quiera que va… y no es que a Tyson le guste Max, sino que Tyson molesta a Max para que sigan entrenando… creo que Max sí está ya harto.

Tala… Tala no ha salido de el hospital desde que Bryan ingresó en ese lugar y se ve preocupado por lo que pase con él. No se ha despegado ni un solo momento de la habitación y parece que no lo hará en un buen tiempo. 

Kai… Kai está detrás de Arisu siempre que puede. Teme por la seguridad de su hermana y es normal. La primera vez que atacaron, la desaparecieron, y Kai tiene miedo de que le pueda pasar algo como lo que le pasó a Bryan.

Mm… hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte… hay tantas cosas que me faltan por contarte mejor dicho! En serio que las cosas no marchan como todos queremos que marchen, y lo peor de todo es que todos nos sentimos impotentes ante los enemigos que ni vemos ni conocemos, pues aparecen de la nada.

Me tengo que despedir de ti. Hay cosas qué hacer, por que empezamos a montar guardias durante el día, para evitar que nos ataquen en cualquier momento.

Antes de despedirme, quiero preguntarte por el estado de Mariah… no sé cómo esté, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir para China y lo más seguro es que no pueda hacerlo hasta nuevo aviso. Por lo menos hasta que los cobardes que nos atacan desde las sombras, se revelen y podamos vencerlos… o por lo menos idear algo para vencerlos.

Nos vemos después y espero que esta vez sí me contestes.

ATTE

Tu amigo

Rei

Rei cerró la carta… la carta la hizo pensando especialmente en Lee. La metió en un sobre y la puso junto a unos libros que se encontraban no lejos de él. Las cosas no habían mejorado, pero los ánimos de todos parecían elevarse… claro, menos los de Tala.

Salió de su habitación y caminó unos cuantos pasillos de la mansión. Finalmente llegó a un balcón desde donde se veía todo el jardín. Recordó entonces lo que le había pasado, el ataque del Relámpago Negro y el misterioso luchador, pero definitivamente, la persona que lo había atacado ese día, no era Lee ni era Galeon… de alguna otra forma, ese jugador hizo que su bestia bit aprendiera el Relámpago Negro… 

Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con Kai. Estaba solo, parecía que iba a entrenar, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se decidió a sentarse en una de las orillas del pequeño plato de BeyBlade. Rei decidió bajar hacia él.

"hola Kai" Rei se sentó a un lado de Kai.

Kai se quedó entre tieso y confundido.

"hola" Kai se limitó a hacer una plática de una sola palabra.

"estás preocupado, verdad?" a Rei, ocultarle algo era difícil… y más si quien le ocultaba algo, era Kai.

"sólo un poco" Kai sabía que a Rei no se le mentía.

"estás igual que todos… todos parecen tener ánimos, pero tiene miedo a la vez. Lo que esos jugadores busquen, lo están consiguiendo" Rei estaba reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Mientras escuchaba hablar y hablar a Rei, Kai estaba impresionado. Nunca antes el chico chino y él habían mantenido una conversación de más de 3 segundos, pero esa especial tarde lo estaban haciendo. En ese momento, Kai esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"te parece gracioso que Mariah esté lastimada?" Rei le preguntó al chico Hiwatari, un poco confundido por lo que acababa de ver.

"no! de ninguna manera, lo siento… pensaba en otras cosas" Kai se trataba de explicar.

"osea que no me estabas poniendo atención?" Rei estaba jugando, esperaba que Kai fuera el primero en caer.

"te ponía atención, pero no eres el objetivo principal" Kai se seguía explicando.

"lo sé" Rei se desilusionó con esa respuesta.

Pasaron un momento en silencio… ninguno de los dos estaba tan feliz como para intentar algún tipo de juegos en ese momento. 

"me tengo que ir" Rei fue el primero en hablar.

"a dónde?" Kai estaba impresionado por la repentina decisión. Esos eran los momentos de Kai, pero esta vez, era Rei.

"por que tengo cosas qué hacer" Rei explicaba.

"pero… hoy… hoy tienes ganas de entrenar?" Kai estaba intentando detener al chico Kon.

"no es momento para descansar Kai… es momento para entrenar. Tenemos que estar lo más listos posible!" Rei intentaba zafarse del momento.

"entiendo pero… hoy… hoy nadie tiene ganas, ni Tyson está tan entusiasmado por entrenar hoy…" Kai seguía con su arte de detención.

"si… bueno, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, es todo. Nos vemos después Kai… hasta otro momento" Rei se levantó para irse.

"Rei!" Kai finalmente decidió que en ese momento se la pasaría con Rei.

Rei se detuvo unos momentos y volteó a ver a Kai. 

"qué sucede?" Rei estaba dispuesto a no dar pasos de los que se podía arrepentir.

"bueno… es que… no… no quiero estar solo ahora" Kai intentaba uno de sus mejores movimientos.

"tu hermana debe estar adentro" Rei no daba su brazo a torcer.

Fue cuando Kai decidió levantarse y se acercó a Rei. Rei se puso tenso, pero controlaba muy bien sus sentimientos, era casi como si Rei hubiera recibido el mismo entrenamiento que Kai en la abadía.

"en serio no quiero estar solo" Kai mostraba un poco de frialdad.

Rei retrocedió.

"ve con tu hermana" Rei dio la media vuelta para irse.

Kai notó la indiferencia que por primera vez mostraba el chico chino. Antes de que se fuera, Kai tomó a Rei por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Después se puso frente al chico chino y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"no fue lo que demostraste en la habitación" Kai no entendía la actitud del chino.

"por que no me había dado cuenta de que eras demasiado frío, hasta conmigo"

"Rei…"

"estoy acostumbrado al calor, no a lo frío y me duele mucho que las cosas sean así" Rei seguía firme ante su actitud.

Kai se acercó más a Rei. Los labios de ambos chicos se empezaron a rozar. El corazón de Rei latía a mil por hora y el de Kai a dos mil. Las manos de Kai comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del chico chino, quien se estremecía ante semejante acción de su compañero. Las mejillas de ambos estaban al rojo vivo y sus respiraciones eran rápidas. Rei estaba relajado, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Kai.

El cuerpo de Rei excitaba a Kai… tenía unos fuertes brazos y a Kai le guaba sentirlos… la espalda del chino era ancha y firme… en esos momentos ansiaba tener al chino para sí solo, aunque el muy tonto no se daba cuenta de la correspondencia absoluta de Rei, y todo por que estaba muy tenso. El cuerpo de Kai, no se movía por que él lo quisiera, sino por que simplemente tenía vida propia. No pensaba en lo que hacía.

Mientras, Rei estaba sintiendo las manos de Kai recorrerlo… es lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero convencer a Kai de lo que ambos sentían era más difícil que hacer que Tyson dejara de comer… pero esa tarde, Rei estaba sintiendo las manos de Kai, manos grandes pero que a la vez eran débiles… su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad… los labios de quien amaba estaban tan cerca de los suyos y sentía la respiración del chico Hiwatari tan cerca…

Kai decidió acercarse un poco mas…

"no…" Rei se negó a recibir al chico Hiwatari.

"por qué?" Kai comenzaba a respirar rápido, pero de coraje.

"no quiero…" el chino se separó de Kai "no estamos listos ni es el momento de hacerlo, lo siento Kai…" después de estas palabras, Rei se fue del lugar.

Kai apretó cerró los ojos y los apretó… cuando los abrió, se encontraba completamente solo… por primera vez en su vida, había sentido la frialdad de un compañero, pero lo que más le dolía, era que hubiera sido de Rei…

Mientras, en un hospital no lejano del lugar, un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado dentro de una habitación, con su compañero frente a él… en cama. Desde que atacaron a Bryan, Tala no se había separado de él. estaba muy preocupado, y más por que nadie sabía lo que Bryan había sufrido durante su ausencia. De alguna forma, sabía Tala que Bryan no la había pasado nada bien… y menos cuando su cuerpo estaba amoratado en algunas partes, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

"Bryan… qué fue lo que pasó amigo"

Tala acercó su silla al borde de la cama de Bryan…

"no entiendo… por qué atacarte de esta forma!" 

Tala tomó la mano de Bryan…

"pero sé que me las pagarán todas juntas!"

Tala se acercó a Bryan…

"no permitiré que esto te vuelva a pasar"

Tala tomó el rostro de Bryan entre sus manos, dejando libre la mano de Bryan…

"malditos infelices"

El pelirrojo derramó unas lágrimas sobre Bryan…

"te quiero"

Tala se acercó a su compañero y le dio un beso en los labios… a los pocos minutos, se separó de él y lo miró tiernamente.

"si supieras Bryan…" Tala acariciaba el rostro de su amigo con mucha delicadeza.

Desde afuera del cuarto, la chica Arisu miraba la acción… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón pareció detenerse… suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a retroceder, quería irse, lejos de la habitación, lejos del hospital… lejos de su traidor.

Esa tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria. Arisu volvió a la mansión con las flores que llevaba para Bryan, de las cuales se deshizo en el primer bote que encontró dentro de la mansión. Kai estaba aún en el patio pensando en el por qué de la reacción de Rei… acaso era que lo que sintió aquella vez dentro del cuarto cuando atacaron a Rei, habría sido sólo una ilusión?

Rei estaba en su cuarto… por primera vez, su sueño se le iba a cumplir. Kai había estado tan cerca de él, tan cerca que pudo sentir la respiración del hombre que amaba pero… algo lo detuvo. Quizá fue el hecho de que por primera vez, había Rei querido que Kai sufriera como mucho tiempo Rei había sufrido… y si esa era su meta, la había conquistado.

La noche llegó y todos se reunieron en la sala. Obviamente, Tala había vuelto a la mansión, aunque ese no era su deseo. 

"bien, tengo algunas otras cosas que Dizzy y yo logramos completar… Rei, dijiste que cuando te atacaron, habías visto que el Blade había usado un ataque parecido al de Lee, cierto?" Jefe interrogaba a Rei.

"cierto" Rei respondió con seguridad.

"según los datos que Dizzy y yo tenemos, es muy probable que quizá el Blade haya absorbido a Galeon para atacar a Rei" Kenny aún sonaba dudoso.

"lo crees?" Rei le preguntó a su amigo, con la esperanza de que sólo fuera eso.

"si, lo creo. Recuerden que ellos atacaron a los White Tigers antes. Puede ser que así sea todo esto…"

"puedes estar confundido, Kenny" Max habló de improviso.

"de qué hablas? Qué no confías en Kenny, Max?" Tyson se impresionó por el comentario de su compañero.

"claro que confío… pero nunca está por demás abrirnos a otras posibilidades" Max aún sonaba muy serio, algo que no era común en él.

"tiene razón… esto no es de tomarse a la ligera" Arisu habló para ponerle fin a la tensión que Max provocaba.

"lo sé, pero no tenemos más datos de esto" Kenny miraba (sé que tiene ojos, debe tenerlos!!) a Dizzy desconcertado.

"oye genio, no me mires a mi, yo sólo proceso los datos" Dizzy trataba de zafarse del momento.

"de todas formas… quizá esto no se trate de datos Kenny" Max se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás…

"por qué presiento que Max está extraño?" Tyson empezó a indagar.

"por que lo está" Kai se le quedó viendo a la figura de Max que desaparecía.

"ah ya… qué cosas…" Tyson también miraba a Max.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki:** WAAAAA!!!! Ya terminé!!!!!!!!!

**Tala:** mm…

**Aki:** tú también andas extraño Tala…

**Tala:** mm…

**Aki:** Ò_Ó TALA!!

**Tala:** no pasa nada, sólo estoy viendo que te ACUESTES YA!

**Aki:** O.o OK…

**Tala:** yo termino. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por sus RVS!!!

**Aki:** @_@ estoy mareada…

**Tala:** vete a dormir YA!

**Aki:** OK…


	8. DESAPARICIÓN

Hola!!!!

Después de unos cuantos siglos, regreso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo… mmm… de cualquier forma, eh aquí el siguiente capítulo, pero primero por supuesto, los RVS!!

**ALLY – GATOR: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Me da mucha risa lo que escribes. Y sí, tienes razón, hay más yaoi… lo juro! ^-^ pero no te digas tan feo… me gustó la parte de tu inexistente psicólogo… a lo mejor deberíamos ir a alguno… o no, mejor no, así tenemos la oportunidad de seguir igual de locas, jeje.

**MARIAH – CHANS:** ……… no pensé que el hecho de que Rei despreciara un poco a Kai fuera tan impactante… de todas formas, se lo merece por frío, je, je. Muchas gracias por tu RV, la verdad que me dan ganas de seguirle así… no deseas unirte a la visita al psicólogo junto con Ally – Gator y yo??? Quién quita y resulta! ^-^ (**Tala:** y a lo mejor les hacen descuento… aunque son caso perdido) O.o

**DARK ILITH EVOLUTION: ***o* gracias por tu RV! Me gustó, definitivo. Bueno, te diré que yo vi l de Arisu algo como esto: chica quiere a chico, chico primero le da alas, chico después le hace saber (aunque no lo sepa) a chica que ama a otro chico… resumen = un chico ama a otro chico cuando una chica anda detrás del primer chico… (**Tala:** DEJA A LOS CHICOS EN PAZ!! YA ME MAREASTE!! @.@) lo siento… a lo mejor exageré en el asunto, pero lo vi así… si no entendiste mi explicación (**Tala:** a la cual yo tampoco le entendí) me dices, je, je. Y gracias! Ya salí de la pulmonía y del hospital, la verdad ya era hora de recuperarme… aunque no me gustó en definitiva haber salido del hospital para tener que ponerme al corriente en el cole… T_T qué tristeza…

**PYRO:** PYRO!!!!!! Te había dicho alguna vez que me da felicidad leer tus RVS??? No? Pues ya te lo dije… (**Tala:** _-_!) A mi tb me gusta el Tala/Bryan, aunque me gusta mas el Kai/Rei… pero se hace lo que se puede, nunca me he imaginado un Kai/Johnny… mmm… a lo mejor algún día. Chico, me da gusto leerte, en serio ^-^ y más gusto me da y me siento muy agradecida por que escribes, sale??

**KYO: **muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo Kyo!!! La verdad es que los extraño mucho, las visitas por msn y todo eso… pero ya casi no tengo tiempo, estuve tanto tiempo en cama y con medicinas y todo eso, que es rara la vez que entro a msn y por eso los extraño mucho. Diles a todos por allá que en cuanto pueda, mando a volar a todos en la escuela y entro a msn ^-^ y es que luego entro y me quedo como… 5 segundos, je, je. Gracias por tu RV amiga. Adoooooooooooro que hables francés, me gusta ese idioma aunque de francés sólo entiendo el Au revoir… y eso por que ya te había visto usarlo, je, je. CU!

**MYSTERY RAY GIRL: **mmm… bueno, me escribiste varios RVS y en nos me hiciste preguntas: sorry! Aún no puedo develar el nombre del equipo, pero no esperen mucho del nombre… los integrantes serán lo bueno, sale???? No tengo idea qué es Neko – jin… Yaoi es la relación hombre/hombre… mmm… ya le voy a seguir con el fic… je, je, me gusta contestar preguntas… pero muchas gracias por tus RVS y muchas gracias por los ánimos,. Siento haberme tardado, espero no vuelva a pasar, sale?

**REI KON 18: **ya seguiré, como muchos me han dicho… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, intentaré que esto no se repita para no dejar al aire la historia. Con decirte que tuve que leerla para saber en qué me había quedado (**Tala:** sin comentarios…) je, je… gracias por tu RV! ^-^

**SANGO ASAKURA KINOMIYA: **GRAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAS!!!! Que por qué?? por que entre tanto estrés me hiciste recordar que escribir me hace sentir mucho mejor y más relajada… me llegó tu mail hace poco y lo leí y recordé que antes solía tener una vida…y decidí seguir con ella, la pulmonía sí que te quita, y eso que no fue de las peores. Muchas gracias por tu RV y muchas gracias a esa amiga que te recomendó mi fic *o* en serio ^-^

Bueno, ya terminé con los RVS… tuve que recordar la historia y la trama original, cuesta trabajo, saben? (**Tala:** la pulmonía mata muchas neuronas, no Aki??) grrr… ya me las pagarás…

***************************************

Capítulo 8 Desaparición 

"por qué presiento que Max está extraño?" Tyson empezó a indagar

"que lo está" Kai se le quedó viendo a la figura de Max que desaparecía

"ah ya… qué cosas…" Tyson también miraba a Max.

"quizá sea por la tensión del momento" Rei estaba no menos impresionado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era un silencio incómodo a decir verdad. muchos de ellos habían tenido muchas sorpresas ese mismo día, emociones fuertes y demás, así que no estaban de humor.

"saben qué es lo que pensaba hace unos momentos antes de esta reunión?" Kenny rompía el silencio.

"qué pensabas Jefe" Tyson quería seguir escuchando ruido.

"que quizá esta vez debamos dormir todos de un mismo lado, no separados como hasta ayer lo estábamos haciendo. Bryan ya fue herido y siento que esta noche, los ataques no serán menores. Necesitamos estar juntos" Kenny se sentó en un sillón, esperando escuchar la respuesta de los demás, respuesta que venía lejana.

Quizá estar todos juntos les iba a traer muchas más ventajas sobre quien fuera que los atacaba, pero definitivamente dormir juntos sería un problema… no era tanto el que los atacaran por separado, era le hecho de ser atacados.

"aunque sé que eso será un problema grande, creo que la idea de Kenny no es mala" Tala hablaba mirando hacia el suelo "de haber estado juntos, quizá Bryan no estuviera en el hospital"

"no entienden nada!! Parece que ninguno de ustedes entiende realmente! Ahora no es el hecho de que nos quedemos juntos o no! Juntos tendremos una oportunidad, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar! Yo tuve la culpa de que Bryan fuera a dar al hospital… no saben lo que sentí esa noche, no tienen idea de lo que sucedió esa noche… pasos por detrás de nosotros, el sentimiento de ser acechados y de repente, todo se vino abajo, nos encontramos solos y siendo atacados por no sé qué cosa!!" Arisu parecía comenzar a salirse de control "lo que quiero es que esto acaba, ya no quiero estar con el temor de sentirlos venir…" la chica se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"sabemos cómo te sientes, pero desesperarnos ahora no es bueno. Eso nada resolverá" Tyson trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

"quiero salir de aquí" la chica sonó determinante.

"si te vas ahora, correrás peligro" Kai se levantó de un brinco al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

Arisu miró a Kai entonces. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"quizá estar afuera sea más seguro que estar adentro" la chica le explicó a su hermano.

"no digas tonterías. Aquí nos tenemos todos y podemos ayudarnos" Kai seguía debatiendo a su hermana.

"claro, podremos defendernos todos como lo hicieron con Bryan, no? Por eso él está en el hospital, no? Por eso tenemos miedo de si quiera dormir, no?" 

Kai se quedó callado mientras veía cómo su hermana comenzaba a entrar en desesperación. Quizá lo mejor para ella (y sus nervios), sería mandarla de vuelta a Rusia, donde su vida no corría peligro y donde ella se sentía segura del mundo.

"quizá mañana tengas que dejar la mansión Arisu. Esta noche la pasarás aquí" Kai dio la media vuelta y no miró mas el rostro de su hermana, quien lo miraba con desesperación y, debido a la situación, quizá con odio en sus ojos.

La noche comenzaba entonces. Todos fueron asignados en una habitación en el mismo pasillo. El único que quedaba en otro lado de la habitación, era Max, quien no se preocupaba demasiado por esa noche. afuera comenzó a hacer un frío y un aire tan fuertes, que las ventanas que no tenían un seguro comenzaron a azotarse. Debido al gran ruido, Kai decidió bajar a atorar cada una de ellas. Iba caminando a una de las ventanas cerca de la cocina, cuando vio de otro lado cómo una sombra se movía a gran rapidez por el patio de la mansión. Alterado por supuesto, Kai subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Tala, que a pesar de ya no pertenecer mas a BioVolt, aún conservaba los nervios congelados y podía controlarse. Al llegar al pasillo donde todos dormirían, Kai caminó directamente a la puerta de Tala. Al llegar al cuarto, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba abierta y, asustado, la abrió sin sigilo alguno.

"Tala?!" Kai estaba un poco alterado "Tala! Dónde estás!"

En ese momento, la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de Kai, quien ante el sonido tan fuerte, tuvo que voltear.

"tranquilo, aquí estoy. Me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien" Tala sostenía la puerta que, debido al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta (de la cual Kai no se había percatado), había azotado fuertemente.

"me asustaste imbécil" 

"qué tierno. Qué sucede? Te veo agitado Kai"

"es abajo… ellos están aquí y no dudaría en ningún momento que intenten atacar esta noche. Mi hermana y sus nervios no soportarán otro igual"

"entonces montemos guardias Kai. Yo pasaré la mitad de la noche despierto y tú la otra mitad. Ve a dormir, yo te despierto" Tala le daba una solución a Kai.

Kai caminó hacia la salida del cuarto. No estaba convencido de la idea de Tala, pero alterar a alguien mas iba a ser mortal para el ambiente que comenzaba a respirarse en la mansión.

"si hay algún movimiento, por favor… despiértame y de inmediato vuelve a la habitación de Arisu. Mal que bien, los demás son hombres y soportarían cualquier cosa, no ella" Kai salió de la habitación.

"ella soporta muy bien las embestidas fuertes… eso yo lo sé bien" Tala recordaba muchas cosas mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo… el que Arisu le diera en la abadía.

La noche en la mitad de guardia de Tala, no sucedió gran cosa. Algunas ventanas se zafaron y Tala tuvo que ir a detenerlas para evitar despertar a alguien. en el cambio de turno, Tala se dirigió a la habitación de Kai, quien dormía profundamente. Cautelosamente, el lobo movió a su compañero para que despertara.

"es tu turno" Tala le decía a Kai.

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos para ponerse de pie, se escuchó un fuerte grito sobre el mismo pasillo. Ambos chicos se alertaron y salieron corriendo del lugar y como el grito fue tan fuerte, el resto de los chicos se despertaron inmediatamente. Kai entró de inmediato en la habitación de Arisu, pero su sorpresa fue que ésta estaba vacía por completo. 

"dónde está mi hermana!!" 

"quizá se fue…" Max aparecía del otro lado, señalando las escaleras hacia abajo.

Los chicos corrieron hacia donde Max estaba parado y lograron ver la puerta de entrada a la mansión completamente abierta.

"yo la cerré…" Kai miraba a todos con desconcierto.

Los chicos bajaron de inmediato y salieron al patio. Comenzaron a llamar a Arisu por todos lados, pero no escuchaban respuesta alguna. Kai se adelantó y camino hasta donde la luz de la mansión lograba alumbrar y un fuerte sonido de rejas azotándose llamó su atención. Caminó lentamente y se dio cuenta que era la reja que rodeaba la mansión, la cual estaba abierta. Al caminar y mirar por lo largo de la calle, no logró ver a nadie. Un poco alejado de la puerta de entrada, tirada por afuera de la mansión, se encontraba una chaqueta negra. Kai salió y la tomó, sin duda, esa chaqueta le pertenecía a su hermana. Kai regresó a la mansión y, sin siquiera preguntar, entró a la casa y subió hasta el cuarto de Arisu, para encontrar que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido… o las había empacado.

A la mañana siguiente, una nueva reunión fue convocada por Kenny.

"entonces Kai… lo más seguro es que tu hermana se haya ido" Kenny intentaba explicarse lo que había sucedido anoche.

"es lo más seguro… rompe las reglas como si fueran basura. Le dije que hoy podría irse de la casa cuando quisiera" Kai estaba sumamente molesto.

Los chicos se quedaron callados nuevamente.

"aún no entiendes que la gente no siempre va a seguir tus consejos Kai. Simplemente anoche era una noche de terror… viento, ventanas que golpean, sombras en el jardín… qué esperabas?" Max miraba de reojo a Kai.

"lo que no entiendo aún…" Tyson habría su boca "es el grito… y Arisu no pudo haber bajado tan rápido las escaleras… no nos hemos de haber tardado tanto en salir… por lo menos, debió ser Max quien la vio salir corriendo. Tala acababa de dar un rondín y la habitación de Arisu no estaba tan lejos de la habitación de Kai… esto es muy raro"

"ay… sólo debiste callarte y no indagar en esos hechos…" Kenny miraba (¿¿?? Sé que tiene ojos) a Tyson.

"por qué? es la verdad. chicos… lo que ayer sucedió puede pasarnos a cualquiera…"

"prefería la versión de que ella se había ido" Rei encontraba menos macabra esa opción.

"pero es algo que no podemos pasar por alto…" Tala habló… con sus nervios controlados y definitivamente una voz más fría que de costumbre.

"tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes… este sitio ya no es seguro, no mientras no sepamos lo que ha sucedido con Arisu… no podemos seguir intentando cuidar nuestras espaldas y fallar de esta forma" Kenny también pensaba en la fuga repentina.

Kai se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó hacia una de las ventanas "hagan lo que quieran…"

"no estarás pensando en quedarte aquí, o si Kai?" Rei se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente.

"quizá…" Kai miró a Rei directamente a los ojos "quizá Arisu vuelva…"

"twe preocupas demasiado por ella, cuándo lo harás por ti Kai?!" Rei comenzaba a tensarse.

"entiende Rei… si Arisu vuelve y no encuentra a nadie, seguro que se va a asustar. Lo que Tyson propone, no es una idea loca. Sucedió ayer. Si ellos tienen a mi hermana, entonces van a tener que enfrentar a Dranzer…" Kai apretó el puño mientras hablaba.

"entonces me quedaré" Rei habló repentinamente.

Kai volteó a ver a Rei, quien se veía más que decidido.

"yo me quedo contigo… si Arisu puede volver y decirnos lo que ha visto o por lo menos llamar por teléfono para decir que está bien… entonces me quedo contigo Kai" Rei bajaba la mirada mientras hablaba.

Kai gruñó y siguió mirando la ventana. Definitivamente, desde hacia dos días no habían tenido qué enfrentar a ningún BeyBlade… pero simplemente esas noches de angustia, iban a terminar con todos… así que era cuestión de vida o muerte el encontrar al culpable de todos los ataques… y no notarse demasiado preocupado, tanto como lo estaba, por la desaparición o huida de su hermana…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki: **lalalalalalalala

**Tala:** lalalalalalalala?

**Aki:** si, lalalalalalalala…

**Tala:** no entiendo…

**Aki:** qué bueno, no lo hice para que entendieras ^-^ 

**Tala:** _-_!

**Aki:** bueno, gracias por los RVS que en dado caso que dejen, me servirán para saber… qué hacer, por que ya me compliqué todo y según yo iba a terminar ya mi fic, ji, ji, ji.

**Tala:** nada raro en ti…

**Aki:** lo sé, lo sé… no importa, de cualquier forma, espero que e próximo capítulo no tarde tanto y ya les dé más pistas de lo que está sucediendo ^-^

**Tala:** a poco sabes qué está sucediendo…

**Aki:** O.o eso creo…

**Tala:** -_-! No tienes remedio…

**Aki:** ^-^ hasta la próxima!


	9. MAX

Hola!!!

Y vuelvo!! Una vez mas, escribo el fic por que estoy realmente emocionada... POR FIN CONSIGUIERON BEYBLADE V FORCE PARA LA TV ABIERTA!!! Ahhhhh!! Eso me pone muy, MUY FELIZ!! (**Tala:** mmm... es mejor la G Revolution…) no me digas que hablas así por que en V Force no sales… (**Tala:** da lo mismo…) ¬¬ sin comentarios…

**Lia-Kon-Neia: ** mira que me he sentido medio mal y tú tienes la culpa… POR QUÉ NO SIGUES CON TU FIC T_T No me hagas esto, realmente me gusta tu fic!!! Ojalá que pronto lo puedas continuar… harías a una Aki muy feliz! (**Tala:** y a un Tala también por que por fin podría detener un poco la histeria de Aki…) O.o… nadie te pidió tu opinión!! Em… gracias por no abandonarme en esto del fic!

**Sango Asakura Kinomiya:** hola!! Je, je, nuevamente tendré que darte las gracias por estar siguiendo mi fic y por dejar un review… me encanta leerlos. Por otro lado, me gusta tu filosofía, así que no te disculpes por eso, todos tenemos puntos filosóficos en algún momento… menos Tala por que es un cyborg… (**Tala:** no empieces Aki…) ji, ji, ji… lo siento… y claro que un rv te puede poner alegre… te levantan el ánimo muy rápido… otra cosa… em… perdón mi poca cultura acerca de BeyBlade pero aún no entiendo… POR QUÉ REI ES UN NEKO-JIN!! MI NO ENTENDER!! (**Tala:** nada raro en ti…) ò_ó déjame en paz… bueno, muchas gracias (otra vez) por tu rv!

**Mikael Mudou (PYYYYYYYROOOOOO!!!):** T_T (Aki abrazando a Pyro) yo tb lo extrañé!!! Y tb me tuve que leer gran parte del fic por que no sabía dónde me había quedado… (**Tala:** sin comentarios por favor…) cállate… andas medio insoportable hoy. Muchas gracias por escribir nuevamente ^-^ prometo darme la vuelta acostumbrada por los fics para ponerme al corriente, por que sé que ya tienes mas fics y yo no los he leído… lo siento!!! (**Tala:** mmm… apenas se enferma y ya piensa que puede abandonarlo todo) no, no fue por enfermedad... al contrario, fue por recuperarme de la enfermedad, ji, ji, ji.

**Neko-Jeanne:** jajajaja… ay chica, yo tb odio a Arisu pero esa es creación de mi hermano y tiene una razón de estar en el fic… igual quizá la desaparezca en un misterioso tornado que pase por la casa donde la tienen secuestrada y ya nunca vuelva a aparecer! (**Tala:** ándale tú! y ahora, saca la historia de donde debe estar!) T_T lo siento… matarla no estaría mal pero ya no podría llegar bien al final… mmm… esperemos que con el tiempo se componga el asunto… gracias por tu rv que me hizo reír con eso de Arisu, ja, ja, ja!

Bueno, ya respondí, ya releí la historia para saber con qué sigo… YA SIGO!

*****************************************

Capítulo 9 Max 

Kai se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Con los hechos recientes, no podía darse un solo segundo para descansar, por que no lo tenía. El chico salió al patio y se fue a entrenar, como todas las mañanas. A pesar de que ya era una rutina lo que hacía, esa mañana era diferente. Llevaba poco de haberse encontrado con su hermana y ahora la había perdido… debía ser el primer hermano en el mundo que perdía a su hermana en una sola noche dentro de su casa… o eso es lo que él creía.

"pero es que me preocupa de igual manera" 

Una voz atrajo la atención de Kai. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que del Rei y Max, quienes hablaban en el otro lado del patio de la mansión.

"pero entiende que tu seguridad también corre peligro" Max hablaba con Rei.

"si, pero la de él también. Kenny está decidido a irse. Tala se fue a ver a Bryan… sólo quedamos en la mansión Tyson, Kai, tú y yo… y yo no pienso dejarlo solo" Rei comenzaba a sonar determinante.

"escucha… no te quedes en este lugar. Podría ser peligroso. Ustedes ya han pasado por bastante. Deja que me quede yo con Kai. Sé que Tyson igual dejará la mansión en cuanto tenga el valor"

"pero el valor lo tiene. Está bastante asustado" Rei se impresionaba ante las palabras de Max.

"cierto, pero no se da por vencido. Apenas ayer, proponía que todos nos fuéramos del lugar… y ahora, ya no quiere irse, no entiendo la razón pero no quiere hacerlo" Max caminaba de un lado para otro pateando una pequeña piedra.

"y qué es lo que imaginas, Max?"

"que Tyson está jugando con todo esto…" Max sonó un poco sombrío. Después, miró a Rei mucho más sombrío que el tono de su voz "y sé perfectamente que no lo es… este no es un juego y se dará cuenta de ello… tarde o temprano" Max se fue dejando a un pensativo Rei atrás.

Desde hacía unos días, a Max se le veía un poco extraño. La alegría que solía albergar en él, había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y eso era algo preocupante, pues significaba que Max estaba asustado… y no podían perderlo. Max era la mejor defensa de los Blade Breakers, pues Draciel era realmente poderoso.

"Max tampoco está muy convencido de quedarse" Kai salió de entre los arbustos.

"Kai!" Rei se sorprendió al instante.

"está tenso, está muy preocupado" Kai empezaba a describir al Max que ahora veían.

"se está tomando todo esto demasiado en serio. Cree que debe tomar esto más en serio y por eso se lo reprocha a Tyson… de cualquier forma, de esta no saldremos tan airosos como siempre" Rei sonaba igualmente preocupado.

"no tienes qué quedarte si no quieres Rei…" Kai miraba a Rei con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Rei se estremeció.

"no importa… me quedaré aquí hasta que todo termine, lo juro Kai" 

"ya te dije que no tienes por qué… además…"

"no te dejaré solo! Pase lo que pase, ganemos o perdamos, estaré contigo por que quiero estarlo!" Rei se levantó de donde se encontraba "si quieres correrme Kai, tendrás qué usar más cosas que una simple frialdad… por que tu mirada realmente lastima, Kai" Rei caminó sin siquiera voltear a ver a Kai…

"no es cosa de temer!" Tyson parecía estar peleando cuando Rei entró en la mansión.

"por supuesto que lo es Tyson!! Nos dañan, no es un simple juego de BeyBlade lo que ellos buscan, ellos quieren mas! Y no sé lo que busquen, pero sé que lo encontrarán!" Max discutía con Tyson.

"Max, tienes los nervios calentados, por qué no vas y duermes un rato…"

"por que ya lo hice lo suficiente anoche, no necesito hacerlo ahora!" Max parecía estar en sus límites de paciencia.

Tyson se tiró en uno de los sillones.

"siempre te preocupas de mas Max… ahora no es momento, no podemos acobardarnos ahora" Tyson parecía muy tranquilo.

"pero si apenas ayer abogabas por irnos de esta mansión!" Max se ponía frente al sillón para no perder la mirada de Tyson.

"pero no sucede nada Max hoy me levanté con una racha de valentía, no me la quites!" Tyson comenzaba a ponerse a la par de Max.

"pues entonces cuídate Tyson… uno a uno nos han ido atacando, uno a uno nos sacan de la jugada… inconscientemente, ahora ya tienen en sus manos a Tala, Kai y Rei!!"

"de qué hablas viejo? Estás divagando ahora!" Tyson se levantó sorprendido del sillón.

"Bryan está herido… Lee está desaparecido al igual que Arisu… no crees que algo traen?! LASTIMAN A PERSONAS CERCANAS A NOSOTROS!"

"Max… pase lo que pase, nada estará mal… somos los Campeones Mundiales y verás que podremos salir adelante con esto" Tyson alardeaba.

"nunca te enseñaron a no prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir, Tyson?" Max dio la media vuelta para subir a las habitaciones.

"de todos, Max era el que mas tranquilo se había mantenido. Ayer por la noche no tuvo miedo de quedarse solo en el otro pasillo. Es normal que con lo último, se altere un poco mas" Rei le explicaba a Tyson.

"tienes razón Rei… las cosas no se están poniendo bien, creo que es hora de que Max también se aleje"

"creo lo mismo. Si Max no aguanta… en el momento de la batalla final, estaremos perdidos" Rei suspiraba angustiadamente.

................................................

................................................

Mientras esto sucedía, en un lugar no lejano de la mansión, una persona llegaba al parque principal en la parte menos poblada del lugar. Parecía llevar prisa y caminaba sin mirar atrás. Finalmente, llegó debajo de un árbol donde se encontraban otras 2 personas.

"llegas tarde" exclamó uno de ellos.

"lo siento… es difícil caminar en esta ciudad…" dijo quien acababa de llegar.

"bien… parece ser que sus noches infernales están dando resultado" el otro decía.

"y mas con lo de anoche… si seguimos así, los volveremos locos" decía una segunda persona.

"eso no será bueno… ellos no pelearán como deben hacerlo si se desquician de miedo" habló el tercero.

"pero el momento está cerca y los tenemos a todos en la mano…"

"no a todos, falta uno"

"nuestro compañero se encargará de él"

"y estás seguro de que no van a atraparlo?"

"no, no harán… está bien enterado de nuestra forma de operación"

"excelente. Pronto, muy pronto obtendremos la venganza que queremos"

"todos ellos pagarán lo que han hecho…"

"la venganza comienza a tomar un diferente matiz cuando las cosas salen como las planeas…"

"exacto… miedo, ataques… hoy por la noche, Tyson sabrá de lo que Max ha hablado"

"Max? Qué le ha dicho?"

"Tyson toma todo a la ligera y esto no es la excepción. Max es sabio en lo que dice. Está tan alterado que le ha dicho cosas a Tyson que éste último debería haber escuchado… ahora, Tyson pagará muy caro"

"Max Mizuhara, verdad?"

"así es, Max Mizuhara…"

"a ese no lo tocaremos" el primero de ellos (que parecía el capitán) habló.

"por qué?" el segundo dudaba.

"por que ya está bastante alterado con todo…"

"está bien, dejaremos a Max en paz. Cuál es el siguiente paso?"

"nuestro compañero se encargará de Tyson… después vendrá en serio la batalla que ellos tanto esperan" el capitán estaba seguro de sus movimientos.

"esperan una batalla?" el segundo hablaba.

"si, lo hacen. Saben que por todo lo que ha pasado, habrá una batalla"

"y qué hay de Ivanov?" el capitán preguntó.

"ese está en el hospital visitando a su amigo…" el tercero informó.

"y… dime algo… él se quedará fuera de la jugada?" preguntó el segundo.

"si, creo que…"

"no!! No puede quedarse fuera!!! Él debe pagar y yo no lo dejaré irse sin pagar!!" el tercer compañero interrumpió súbitamente al capitán.

"no debemos desesperarnos…" el capitán trataba de mantener la tranquilidad.

"sé que no debemos hacerlo, sé que no debemos salirnos de nuestros límites, pero sé también que Ivanov tiene que pagar por lo que hizo en la vida de muchos de nosotros sin darse cuenta!! Yo no dejaré que Ivanov Tala se vaya sin pagar!!" el tercer integrante sonaba muy determinado.

"está bien… debemos calmarnos. Todos pagarán en cierto momento lo que han hecho y no los dejaremos ir sin hacerles un buen daño… todos pagarán… Tala, Kai, Rei, Tyson… todos… esta noche, Tyson vivirá su propia historia de horror…"

........................................

........................................

Max había estado todo el día en la habitación que le había sido asignada. Por algún extraño motivo, todos estaban en la mansión. A pesar de que el día anterior habían decidido irse lejos, ninguno había tomado la iniciativa de tomar sus cosas e irse.

La tensión era enorme. Todos aguardaban el momento de anochecer y pretendían quedarse despiertos, por lo que todos durmieron un poco durante el día, cuando no se presentaban los extraños ataques de los que habían sido víctimas. Todos, menos Max, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría suceder esa misma noche.

Por su parte, Tala estaba mirando a Wolborg… en todos los ataques de los que habían sido víctimas, en ningún momento había podido usar a Wolborg para defenderse… por que nunca podían ver a sus rivales y siempre les eran lanzados BeyBlades que no poseían una bestia bit o algo similar… todos los BeyBlades eran normales.

"qué es lo que quieren de todos nosotros…" Tala estaba indagando en la historia, pero súbitamente, la imagen de Bryan herido en el hospital lo trajo a la realidad. Los nuevos jugadores (si a eso se le llamaba jugar), eran despiadados y no tenían ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que hacían, lo que le parecía familiar, pues él mismo había intentado exterminar a los Blade Breakers sin piedad alguna…

Esa noche, decidieron quedarse todos juntos en una misma habitación, excepto por Max que se quedó en la contigua pues, según decía, no se sentía capaz de soportar los desplantes de Tyson ni sus insinuaciones de que todos eran demasiado cobardes.

Se encerraron en la habitación y decidieron quedarse ahí sin hacer movimiento. Sabían que ellos rondaban y no sabían donde estaban, además de que a Kai le preocupaba Max, pues se quedaba solo en otra habitación, y aunque las habitaciones estaban comunicadas, aún así le preocupaba… pero era algo mas, no sólo era la soledad en la que Max se había encerrado, si no que era el mismo estado de ánimo del chico rubio.

"escucharon eso?" Rei rompió el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse de miedo…

"si, yo lo escuché" Tyson apoyaba el comentario de Rei. En ese momento, todos se pusieron en alerta.

"finalmente regresaron…" Tala se preparó con Wolborg en mano, seguido del resto que hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, la puerta que comunicaba los cuartos se abrió y Max entró a la habitación para ponerse en guardia con los demás.

"así que escuchaste el ruido" Kai miraba a Max.

"imposible no escucharlo… fue en la habitación contigua a la mía…" Max se pegaba cada vez mas al grupo… temblando.

"bien, entonces tenemos que ir a ver…" Tyson tomaba con mayor fuerza a Dragoon para evitar que se le fuera a resbalar y no poder usarlo en el momento preciso.

Los chicos caminaron uno tras otro… salieron al pasillo, pues la habitación de Max y donde se había escuchado el ruido, no estaban comunicadas como las otras dos… en el pasillo hacía frío, pero esta vez no había viento. Los chicos caminaron con Tyson al frente. Éste abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Repentinamente, un BeyBlade entró por la ventana y pasó justo encima de la cabeza de Tyson, quien apenas pudo agacharse para esquivarlo. Ante el movimiento, los chicos quisieron entrar al cuarto, pero no pudieron debido a que, con el impacto del Be6yBlade en la puerta, ésta se había cerrado y atorado, dejando a Tyson adentro, solo y con un enemigo al que no podían ver.

*************************************************

**Aki** – si bueno… em… el cerebro no da para mucho hoy.

**Tala** – hoy?

**Aki** – cállate!! Lo dices por que a ti te funciona tu cyber cerebro a todas horas!

**Tala** – es la ventaja…

**Aki** – no es ventaja, eso se llama… se llama… se llama…

**Tala** – ventaja…

**Aki** – T_T si, claro… ventaja…

**Tala** _ bueno, y qué dices si empiezas el siguiente capítulo ya.

**Aki** – normalmente diría que si, pero no hoy por que tengo qué estudiar, je, je…

**Tala** – otra ventaja de mi cerebro…

**Aki** – si, pero tienes un caos mental ahí dentro!!!

**Tala** – pero aprendo rápido…

**Aki** – si Tala, lo que digas… bueno, espero que me dejen algún rv y se los agradezco mucho!

**Tala** – mi cerebro no es un caos…

**Aki** – el siguiente capítulo será un poco… violento para Tyson, mua, ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Tala** – mi cerebro no es un caos…

**Aki** – bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! ^-^

**Tala** – mi cerebro no es un caos…

**Aki** – O.o


End file.
